Is this real?
by Lost Incantation
Summary: Jacob is now going to Forks high school and seems to always run into Edward. Although, there is something that both of them feel, but they can't figure it out what it is. more detailed summaries inside. Rating is for future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: _I do not own any of this because it belongs to Stephanie Meyers. No matter how much I might want the Twilight characters to belong to me, they don't._

**Summary for This Chapter**: _(This chapter is in Edward's point of view.) Edward is at school, waiting to find something to do when he sees something he hadn't seen before. Then when he is heading to class he encounters a new student, who he has seen before. Although after the first day that the boy is here he doesn't see him again for about a week._

**Warning**: _This is a yaoi story which means there will be guy on guy, but beyond that there may be violence, rape, or anything else along those lines. I'm not completely sure yet, but I will put in the summary for the chapter if there will be rape, violence and what not. If you don't like anything like that, you probably shouldn't read this story. Although, I assume that if you are looking at this, then you will most likely not mind any of that._

….[][][]….

_Edwards P.O.V._

I was sitting on the stairs next to my car, letting the few rain drops that were falling from the sad looking sky hit my face and body, when I started to look around at the different cars that were pulling into the school. The first think I saw was Bella's truck roar in, but I knew she wouldn't want to talk to me. We had been fighting for a few weeks now because I had lost my temper a few too many times for her liking. Not like I can always control myself! I'm a vampire for god's sake.

Losing my temper wasn't something that usually happened a lot though, but for some weird reason I lost it five times in one week and that was apparently too much for Bella to take, so now she refused to walk even five feet near me. I didn't like it, but at least I was starting to finally get used to it. I didn't go up to her every day asking her why she was so mad at me now. I simply let her be so I wouldn't be yelled at for the millionth time.

I watched her noisy truck pass where I was sitting and I had to hold my breath as it went by, because I hated the smell of exhaust that always followed the damn thing. It smelled like some crap that had been left out for weeks on end.

With a sigh I looked down at my shoes for a moment, not knowing really what I was looking for really, I just kind of looked at them. All I know is that I was sure that I looked either really fascinated in my dark blue jeans or my tennis shoes, which were actually a lot dirtier then they usually were -- I usually didn't like my shoes being dirty. Although I knew that this way, they went well with my white shirt that looked like someone had splattered blood all over it -- no it isn't really blood, it's pain on the shirt. Jeez, I like blood, but not that much.

I looked back up from my shoes to where the cars would enter the parking lot and lifted my hands so they rested nicely in the pockets of my jean jacket, the fabric rubbing against my rock like skin gently. This jacket had rips and tears all over the place, but not because it was made that way, it was because I had gotten in a fight with Emmett when I had been wearing this jacket. I had won the fight, but that was beside the point. This jacket was now full of holes and it only went well with some things. I didn't like all the holes.

After a while of starring a car caught my eye. It was a red rabbit that I had never seen in this parking lot before. It looked like it was a mix of something new and something old. I wasn't sure I've ever seen a car like it before.

I sat up straighter then before and craned my neck to see who was occupying the car. Sadly, my eyes were not good enough to see who was driving the vehicle, so all I saw was a big black blob that sat in the driver's seat, driving the car -- well no duh, he was in the drivers seat. They seemed to be unsure of where to go because there were several times that they almost turned, but didn't and they even stopped a few times as if they were going to turn around. They must really have been new to the school, because most people already know where to go or they at least knew to follow the other students.

I shook my head when the car disappeared and forced myself to get to my feet. From behind me I heard a few girls mumbled something about me, but I wasn't paying complete attention to them so I only know that what they were saying is positive. They were probably saying something about my ass or the way that I towered over them. Who knows what was going through those teen aged girls' heads.

I ignored them when they came down the steps and looked back at me over their shoulders, their cheeks as red as cherries probably because of what they were talking about. Instead of flirting with them, like most guys would have done, I turned and walked up the stairs and into the school where I would be able to go to my class and wait for the day to end so I could be home.

To be completely honest, I didn't want to be here anymore then anyone else that had to be at school. I wanted to be home, listening to the music that I have collected over the years that I have been alive, so I could forget everything. Hey, I have a good collection of music could you blame me for wanting to listen to it? Ok, you could, but it wouldn't be fair.

"Ed, you looked depressed when you were out there, is everything alright?" Alice's cheery voice floated over to my ears and I had to keep myself from groaning in annoyance. Did she have to be here?

She had taken Bella's side in the fight and was telling me that I need to apologize. Now she was talking to me again, acting like nothing was wrong. Ok, did I miss something or was I about to win this fight that Bella and I have been having? No, there was no way that that would be the case. So what was going on? Why was she acting as if things were back to the way it was before I met Bella?

"What do you want Alice?"

"What do I want? Don't sound too happy to see my Ed." Alice came over to me, stood on her tip toes and kissed my on the cheek lightly as if trying to make me smile. Her pink lips were soft against my thick skin, but that didn't mean I was going to lighten up on her because of that. She kisses me on the cheek a lot and to be honest, I get annoyed with all the kisses. Nothing is going to change now just because she thinks they should. "Now come on, why did you look so sad out there?"

I looked at her for a moment, trying really hard not to glare at the pixie girl who was getting on my last nerve. Luckily, to do so, I just had to picture that I wasn't fighting with the person I cared about and let myself fall into fantasy where I could still have the love of the person I so desperately wanted the love from.

"Alice, I didn't mean to look depressed. I was just sitting there, enjoying the rain. Is that a problem? Am I not supposed to do that?" I hadn't realized it, but my voice was rough and it sounded like I was going to kill someone, but it did and it made Alice flinch. Maybe it was just because I haven't eaten for a while, but I wasn't completely sure about that.

I shook my head and looked past Alice to her boyfriend Jasper, who was talking to Bella. She looked like she hadn't slept for days. Why was she not sleeping? Was it because of this fight? Whoa, why was I asking myself so many questions.

"Hey punk, watch where you are going." The furious voice of Emmett reached my eyes and before I knew it, someone slammed against my back. Lucky for me, I didn't fall over; I just stumbled a little before I was back to standing as if nothing had happened. Although, the other boy that had been pushed into me hadn't been so lucky, he had been sent to the floor like a ton of brick, falling from a two story window -- which sounds like it would hurt. He was sprawled across the floor, his head resting next to my foot, his face turned towards my shoes and his body in an odd position. An expression of pain was on his tanned face, which made me wonder how hard Emmett had actually pushed him.

I looked up at Emmett who was glaring down at the boy at my feet before looking back at the boy who seemed to have pissed Emmett off somehow. Emmett hadn't eaten in a while and if I was right, a werewolf was laying at my feet so this wasn't a good mix. We hate werewolves and they hate us, which was probably why Emmett was acting so mean. That fact made me wonder why the mutt was here though.

"Emmett, was that really necessary?" I asked in a bored tone as if I didn't care about any of that had just happened.

"Jacob!" Bella's high pitched voice made my head snap around to face her. She knew the werewolf? Oh right, their parents were friends, of course she knew him.

I looked down as she tried to help him to his feet. To his dismay, he lost his footing and fell back down, once again sprawled out on the floor -- poor guy. His light jeans looked like the culprit in making him trip because they looked way too long on him. What was even weirder about that fact was that he was really tall to begin with. How did he find pants long enough to be able to trip him if he tried to get up? I didn't think something like that was possible.

"I'm fine Bells; I just bumped into that guy. It's not like it's a big deal or anything." He smiled widely, making the expression of pain wash away from his face. I swear this boy was acting funny even before he looked up at me and glared as if I had been the one to push him to the floor. Did he usually act like this?

Bella helped him to his feet -- yes he actually got up this time, he didn't fall --, not bothering to glance at me, not even once to see if I was ok. After all I had been the one he bumped into. Although this meant that I hadn't won the fight. I was still stuck on my own. Damnit!

"Come on Jacob; let's take you to the nurse before you bleed to death."

Take him to the nurse? Why would she need to do that, he just tripped? That's when I finally smelled it. There was blood, but there was defiantly not enough blood for him to bleed to death.

My eyes got wide and I looked at the boy from head to toe. His lightly colored jeans were unmarked so he wasn't bleeding there. Then I got a glance at his shirt. On his back of his shirt, there was a pool of blood on the collar as if his head was bleeding. That's when I finally noticed that his head was bleeding.

Now I remembered this boy. I had heard the name Jacob before, but I hadn't realized it was the werewolf. Actually, I sort of knew because he had come to the prom after James had attacked Bella, but he had looked different then. He had had long hair and his clothes had been a lot better. Ok, that's a lie, his hair was better short, but it was weird to see how much taller the boy had gotten.

I sighed and glared at Emmett who simply shrugged and went back to flirting with his girlfriend, who he has actually married several times, Rosalie.

"Well, that was interesting." Alice muttered. I hadn't realized how close he was, until her arm snaked around my own. Her soft, yet hard skin rubbed against my jacket, making my jacket rub against my own hard skin. It wouldn't have bothered me if it had been someone else besides my sister. Don't get me wrong, I love her dearly, I was just frustrated with her at the moment. If she and Bella weren't so stubborn -- not that I was stubborn -- I would be happy. Although I knew perfectly well that that would never happen.

"Yeah. Uh, I'm going to be getting to class. I'll talk to you later." I pulled my arm away from her grip before she could hold on tighter and jogged off towards the gym, where I was doomed to have my first period class.

I hadn't signed up for P.E. and I usually would have tried to find a way out of it, but I figured that one year of P.E. wouldn't kill me. Well, it might, but I didn't have as lightly of a chance as everyone else. After all, I was a lot less breakable then a human. That was proven at the ballet studio half a year ago.

As I made my way to the gym, I glanced around to make sure that Alice wouldn't appear out of no where and press me for answers that I didn't even know I had in me. Yeah, she is just that talented.

When I was in the gym, I walked into the boy's locker room, where several boys were already changing into clothes that they were required to be in for the class. I of course, had to do the same, but I usually waited until everyone as out of the locker room. Not because I didn't mind changing in front of people, I just didn't like changing in front of everyone. Yes, the vampire is self conscious.

Although as I waited for everyone to file out of the locker room, I listened to a little bit of a conversation that I could hear half way across the room. My vampire hearing sure did come in handy sometimes.

"You know that knew kid… Jacob?" The male voice I knew belonged to a kid named Mike. He was Bella's friend and had hit on her last year. He was a kid kind of cute -- that's what I hear at least -- but I find him an eyesore. I don't mean to be rude, but he is annoying. I can barely stand near him without glaring at him. I wasn't a nice guy, I probably never will be.

"What about him." The other voice I couldn't put a name to, but hey, I didn't need to know everyone did I?

"I heard that Emmett sent him to the hospital with one push. Talk about inhuman strength." Whoa whoa whoa, Jacob went to the hospital? Where the hell have I been?

"He didn't go to the hospital, remember. He just went to the nurse. Apparently his head hit the ground a little too hard." There was a pause and when the boy spoke again his voice was softer. Of course it was not soft enough for my ears to not hear what was being said. "He refuses to go home; I hear that he is stalking some guy. I don't remember his name."

Just when the boy had stopped talking the gym teacher knocked on the door and told us to get our asses out of the room before he kicked us out. Luckily everyone did as they were told, except me of course. I was always allowed to stay in a little longer. Why that was though, I could never quite figure out.

When I thought I was alone I heard the door open and someone walk in. At first I thought it was one of the boys, thinking that they needed to use the bathroom or something, but I didn't hear the bathroom stall open, so there went my theory.

A low cough rumbled in the silence of the locker room making a chill run down my spine. Although I knew that I should change and just get out of here, I couldn't help, but walk over to where the cough had come from. There, sitting on one of the benches located near the lockers, where the clothes and belongings were kept, sat the boy from earlier, Jacob.

"What are you still doing in here?" Jacob's voice was harsh just like his gaze, but he didn't move to make me want to get into a defensive position. Instead I simply smirked and leaned against the lockers on the opposite side of where Jacob sat.

"I still need to change. I don't think they would like me going out there in nothing but my boxers." I could see Jacob fighting the smile that was threatening to come onto his lips.

"I'm sure the girls would have just loved that."

"I'm sure you're right, but I don't want to get attacked by ten million horny girls." I paused and let my forehead wrinkle slightly. "Although I have a feeling I wouldn't be mobbed by just guys." This time Jacob smiled, but it didn't last long.

"Would you mind going away then? I'm afraid I might be mauled by you if I change into my gym clothes." Jacob looked up at me with an innocent expression, which made me want to bite him, but if I did that Bella would never speak to me again. So with a sigh I rolled my eyes and walked off towards were my locker was located.

Once I got there I turned the dial left to the number 18 then right to the number 32 then back to the left to the number 24. After all three numbers had been entered I pulled down the lock and it came unlocked, which allowed me to open my locker. Inside laid a pair of sweat pants and a short sleeve crimson shirt. The shirt was provided by the school, but I had my own pants. I didn't want to use their pants. They weren't nearly as good, or soft, as my own.

"Hey, do you have an extra shirt? They gave me one, but its way too small." As if to prove his point he came over, and pointed to the shirt that only covered half of his stomach. It made me snicker, but only that.

"Yeah, you are lucky that I always have two of everything wolf boy." I reached inside and grabbed an old shirt that I had gotten that had been way too big on me. Apparently they had thought that I would need and extra large. I didn't need it so they gave me another shirt, but they didn't know that I kept the other. They thought I had put it back like they had told me too.

"Thanks." Jacob got one whiff of the shirt and his nose wrinkled. "That stinks!"

I chuckled at his comment and nodded my head. "So do you, but unless you want to wear that belly shirt, they you better get used to the smell."

Jacob groaned but took of the other shirt and placed on the new one. As he was changing I got a glimpse of his chest, which was amazingly well toned. I may not be gay, but I had to admit that the boy had a nice body.

A thought came into my mind and it was a troublesome thought at that. Why was the werewolf being nice to me and why was I being nice to him?

As if he could read my mind Jacob sighed and sat down on the bench closest to my locker. He didn't say anything, but he did watch me closely as I pulled off my own shirt and replaced it with the shirt I used to P.E. It was weird having his gaze on me, but I'm sure he had felt just as strange when I watched him change his shirt.

"I'm only being nice because Bella would want me too." Jacob finally spoke and to be completely honest it had caught me off guard.

I nodded nonetheless, and unbuttoned my pants. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Jacob stiffen. "Don't want to see the vampire in his boxers?" I asked and walked over to him, letting my pants slowly slide down my hips as I did so.

"No, I don't." With that Jacob got to his feet and bumped into me, my guess was that he did that on purpose. I wanted to grab him and make him feel gay, but I refrained myself, knowing it would just come back and bite me in the ass.

I finished taking my pants off and replaced them with the black sweats that I always wore in gym and walked out, noticing that Jacob had left already. Funny. I hadn't seen him leave the locker room.

……….

The only class that Jacob and I had together all day was gym, which made me happy because the werewolf and I usually didn't get along. Although when I went to school two days later -- the day after I realize Jacob was coming to our school for god-only-knows-why, there was sun making it impossible for me to go to school -- Jacob wasn't there.

Then the next day came. Again, he wasn't there.

The next day. Again, he wasn't there. I began to wonder if he had changed his mind about coming to this school. It didn't bug me that much though. Although it did made me wonder what was going on.

Oh well, it wasn't the end of the world.

….[][][]….

_So this was the first chapter. How did it turn out? I've been working on it for a few hours now, but I didn't know how it would turn out. To be honest I was just kind of doing random stuff right now. Anyway, hope you enjoyed. Please leave a review. - Nikki_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**: _I do not own any of this because it belongs to Stephanie Meyers. No matter how much I might want the Twilight characters to belong to me, they don't._

**Summary for This Chapter**: _(This chapter is in Jacob's point of view.) Jacob watched Edward leave the locker room, but instead of going into class like he was supposed to, he goes home. For about a week, he tried to find a way to not go back to the school -- where he would be alone with the vampires. He had been told to go to the school because he was the only one really close to someone at the school. He would be able to "keep an eye" on the Cullen's. Although, there are a few other things that happen along the way._

**Warning**: _This is a yaoi story which means there will be guy on guy, but beyond that there may be violence, rape, or anything else along those lines. I'm not completely sure yet, but I will put in the summary for the chapter if there will be rape, violence and what not. If you don't like anything like that, you probably shouldn't read this story. Although, I assume that if you are looking at this, then you will most likely not mind any of that._

….[][][]….

_Jacobs P.O.V._

Knowing perfectly well that I shouldn't be hiding on top these lockers blocking my mind from the werewolf, I let out a sigh as I watched Edward slowly leave the locker room. I didn't want to be here, but I needed to keep a damn eye on the Cullen's.

Why was I the one that had to do this? I'm sure Embry, Sam, or Quil could have done this, so why me? Ok, I'd been told why I had to be the one to do it, but it was a stupid reason. I knew Bella. Well duh I knew Bella! She and I had hung out as kids because our parents were friends. This really wasn't fair!

….._flashback_…..

"_Jacob, come down here for a second would you?" My dad's voice rang in my ears as he called for me from the living room. I had been about to enter the room so his loud booming voice made me wonder where he thought I was in this house. It wasn't all that big._

"_I'm right her old man, you didn't have to yell for me you know." I ran a hand through my now short hair. I was so used to it being long that at first it made me start to freak about it being gone, but I remembered after a second._

_I walked into the room and looked over at my dad who was sitting on the couch, his wheel chair sitting next to the arm of the couch. My dad's wait was flowing over the back of the couch until he turned to watch me enter the room. The expression on his face made me curious as to why he had called me._

_Billy, my father, took in a deep breath and patted the seat next to him. "Come sit down. I need to ask you something." What I didn't know what the he wasn't going to be asking me anything, he would be telling me what I would be doing._

_I nodded and walked over to the front of the couch and plopped down next to my father, leaning back against the back of the couch. It was comfy, but my legs wanted to move so it wasn't as comfortable as I would have hoped. Why did I have to be a freaking werewolf?_

"_What?"_

_My dad paused before taking in, yet another deep breath. It made me wonder if what he was going to say was bad. "I need you to go to Forks High School to watch over the Cullen's." I wanted to say something, but he didn't give me a chance to mouth a single word before he continues. "Yes, I remember that we have a deal with them, but I don't trust them. They have proved, with Bella that they can live with a human, but I'm getting this weird vibe that something is going to happen. You are the only one that has any kind of relationship with anyone at the school, which means it would be easiest for you to come up with a reason for being there."_

_This time I was able to say something. "So, because I know someone I have to go sneaking around, watching the people that she cares for just because you have a bad feeling? How is that fair to me or her? I mean, really? If she catches me and finds me fighting with one of the Cullen's she might just snap and never talk to me again. Why don't you just have Quil or Embry do it? I mean, all you would have to do is say that they were bad boys and got themselves booted out of this school so they can go to that one? Bella wouldn't get as mad at them."_

"_Jacob…"_

"_Listen to me; I'm not going to jeopardize my friendship just because you think the vampire guys are going to do something stupid. If they do, then you can blame it all on me, I don't care, but you aren't going to screw up what part of my life that isn't ruled by being a werewolf." After just about screaming in his face, Billy put his hand on my shoulder and gave me that 'I-know-you-don't-want-to-but-you-have-to' look, which made me groan._

"_Bella would figure it out if they were there because they would be constantly tailing one of the Cullen's while you would take a break and hang out with her, which would throw her off at least a little. I just want to be sure that the humans at that high school and in that town are safe. You have to believe me my son."_

_I huffed in annoyance and got to my feet. Should I do this? I didn't know, but if I didn't then I would never hear the end of it, so in defeat I sat back down on the couch. My elbows rested on my thighs and me head rested in my hands, my hands absently searched for the hair that I had cut._

"_Fine, I'll do it, but you know if Bella hates me because of this you will owe me a new car and will have to explain things to her. Deal?" I looked over at Billy, my head now only resting in one hand._

_Reluctantly, my father mumbled, "Deal."_

…_..end flashback….._

I sighed and jumped down from my hiding place, letting my feet hit the ground softly and, almost, silently. My hand rested against my locker, where all my clothes were, but I didn't want to take the chance of getting caught and being sent to the gym again with my actually clothes on. Everyone would know I had been trying to skip and that would arouse suspicion that I was up to something. I couldn't afford that, but I couldn't stand behind here another moment so I ran out of the room, leaving my clothes where they were and ran all the way back to my house.

I had to sneak in so that Billy wouldn't notice that I skipped school on the first day. Although, I was sure he would receive that phone call saying I wasn't in class, but maybe I would be lucky.

As I stepped foot in my room, I heard Billy's voice down the hall and I had to shuffle into my room and hide for a moment as I heard him rolling past the open door, his voice a bit muffled as if he expected someone to hear what he was saying. I could hear what he was saying, but it didn't really bother me. I figured he was just talking to Charlie, but I listen anyway, simply out of curiosity.

"Oh, it's fine." There was a pause and a short snicker. "I have everything under control, don't worry about it."

Once his voice faded, I came out of my hiding place, which was behind my bed -- not the best place in the world but whatever -- and stared at the door way like I was expecting Billy to roll by once again. I knew he wouldn't because usually when he is on the phone he likes to sit in the living room for god-only-knows why.

With a deep breath I walked over to my bed and sat down on the edge. I shrank a little as the bed went down under my wait, but once it stopped moving I sat comfortably with my feet resting on the floor boards that made up the floor in my room.

I usually wear socks while in the house because if I don't then my feet freeze. Because I'm a werewolf, normal surfaces that wouldn't seem too cold to others are a lot colder to me because I'm so used to extreme heat that it throws me off a bit. Yes I know, I'm strange, but what can I say, I'm a werewolf.

After a while of just sitting there, starring off into space where I was back to the life I had before, wishing I could be with Bella twenty four seven, but never getting the chance, and being able to ran around without worrying about running into a vampire at school. That's where I wanted to be, but I couldn't stay there forever.

I fell back and starred at the ceiling, making myself think about how I was going to get out of going back to that school. There was no way that I was going to be able to stay there and be around those stinky -- they smell absolutely horrible -- vampires that think they are so high and mighty. Ok, so they probably don't actually think that way, but whatever, that blonde one, what's her name, sure does act like it.

"Jacob, what are you doing home?" Billy's voice made me jerk up and nearly fall back over because of how dizzy I felt. "I thought you didn't get out until later."

"They…uh… let us out early?" I hoped that would be a good enough excuse for my dad, but from the look on his face, it wasn't.

He sighed and shook his head, but said nothing more. He left me to stay in my room for a little while longer, but to my dismay, he sent Sam up here shortly after he left me sitting on my bed.

"Jacob, why aren't you doing as you are told?" His scowl was burning a hole in the middle of my forehead and it didn't feel all that great. I had the sudden urge to shrink and go hide. Just because I was the rightful alpha of this pack didn't mean that I couldn't feel small.

"I just left school a little earlier then I was supposed to. I still did as I was told. I went to the school-" I was cut off when Sam spoke up.

"I understand that you went to the school, but it's written all over that damn face of yours, that you don't plan on going back." He paused and I felt even smaller then a miniature ant. "Now, are you really planning on going against what your father thinks is right or are you going to do as you are told… for once?"

Because I took too long to answer, Sam gave me a short growl, which was threatening, but now that I remembered that he wouldn't do anything to me I shrugged my shoulders.

"Let's see how I feel in the morning." I closed my eyes and leaned back so I was lying, once again, on my bed. Although I wasn't on my bed for long because shortly after my back touch the material that was on my bed, I got this flying sensation and my face collided with the floor.

The wood floor wasn't as soft as I wish it had been because when my cheek hit it, my jaw popped -- luckily it didn't break -- and I got a headache. I groaned and tried to get up, but once I was a few inches off the ground Sam flipped me over and rested one of his large feet on my chest. He didn't step down, but if he didn't like what I said next, he would probably step down as hard as he could. I didn't realize that he would actually do something to punish me this time for talking back. Usually all I get is a glare and a huff of annoyance before he walked away. Not today.

"Alright I'll stay at the damn school, just give me a week before I actually start going again. I need to get myself together. You know, practice for when I'm around the vampires. I might snap if they get too close." I looked up at Sam with a pleading look. Maybe I could think of a way to weasel out of it in a week. I would have to find a way because I didn't want to go back.

"Fine, you have to go back though. Next week, starting Monday, you have to go to school every day and stay there the entire day. You don't have to get close to the Cullen's; you just have to keep an eye on them."

Just then I heard my dad scream for Sam in a panicked voice which made me looked up at the "alpha" in confusion. What could be going on?

"Jacob, get up and let's go." Sam's voice was tense and once his foot was off my chest he was running out of my room and I was left to get up and chase after him. What the hell was going on?

I came to a stop in the middle of the living room when I saw Billy and Sam starring at the TV screen with eyes as big as their faces. It looked like they had just seen a ghost. Had they? I was curious so I walked forward and looked at the TV screen where a girl sat behind a desk, telling us the news. What was so bad that Billy had to get Sam down here?

"_Yesterday, the body of a young boy, no more then ten years old, was found in the back yard of the Swan residence. When the young Bella Swan was interviewed this was what she had to say." _Oh crap, Bella. Was that why she was so quiet today? She hardly said a word to me besides when I had been knocked over by that brute called Emmett.

"_I-I came h-home and… and I went into the b-back…"_ Bella paused and sniffed, wiping away some tears that were staining her cheeks. Oh, my poor Bells. _"I don't e-even remember wh-why I went back th-there. All I-I remember is s-seeing s-something in the grass s-so I went to ch-check it out."_ Bella paused again and she started to cry harder. Once this was over, I was going over there to make sure she was ok. _"He was j-just laying there."_

The screen cut back to the new anchor and she shook her head as if surprised by the news. _"They say that the boy's body was drained of all of its blood, leaving only a bite mark type cut on his neck. What or who had killed this boy is still on the loose. The police are still looking for leads, but so far they have bee unsuccessful. The parents of the boy are willing to pay up to ten thousand dollars to the person who brings in the mad that murdered their young son."_

I couldn't take it anymore. I couldn't watch this anymore. I knew that some vampire had killed the boy and I wanted to know who, but that didn't mean I was going back to that school just yet. I needed to be more prepared before I went and kept my eye on the Cullen's. Was this the bad feeling that dad had been getting?

With a growl of frustration I ran out of my house and all the way to Bella's house. I didn't bother looking at the clock because I knew that she was probably already on her way home from school, if not already home.

As I approached Bella's house I smelled the vampires that were probably hanging out there. I knew that they had been watching the news too and knowing Bella, who usually doesn't like to have people worry, hadn't told them about that little incident yesterday either. I wonder how pissed her Edward was.

I shook my head and came to a stop in front of Bella's door, listening for any kind of talking that would be going on if the Cullen's were here. I didn't hear any talking, just the slow foot steps of someone walking around the house. I glanced around the front of her house.

All there was was Bella's truck. There weren't any flashy cars that came with the Cullen territory, so maybe they had just left and I can just smell them because they had just been here. I shrugged and decided to avoid the fact that it smelled like there was a vampire standing next to me and knocked on the old door that I had seen several times in the past.

As the door slowly opened, I saw Bella, her cheeks streaked with new tears and her hands shaking like a leaf as she held open the door. Her eyes were red and I could tell that she was trying to get herself to stop crying.

"Wh-What do you want Jake?" Her voice cracked and without thinking about what I was doing I walked forward and embraced her tightly, letting her head rest on my chest. For once, this hug didn't feel right. It felt, awkward. It felt like I was hugging someone else. Was I?

I looked down just to be sure. Nope. I was still hugging the same old Bella who was so fragile that I felt like I would break her if I squeezed too tight --hell, I probably would.

"I heard about what happened Bells." I paused and leaned my head down so I could kiss her head. When my lips touched her I finally felt how much colder she felt then I remembered. Why was she so cold? "I'm really sorry. You know you should have told me." I ignored the chill that went through me and rested my cheek on her head. As I did so, her arms finally snaked around my so that she was hugging me back. Yet again, it felt awkward, but not as much as it had at first.

"I know. I'm sorry." Her voice was muffled against my chest as she started to cry once again. Her tears stained my shirt, but that was ok with me. My poor Bella.

……….

I left Bella's after about forty minutes of me muttering random things to get her to calm down, which actually ended up with her falling asleep in my arms -- I loved it -- and I had to carry her to her room, where she ended up calling out Edwards name -- that bastard.

I walked all the way back home and ended up not getting back until around nine o'clock. Jeez, I walk slowly.

"Jacob, how is Bella?" Billy asked when I sat down on the couch next to him.

"She is fine. She is a little shaken up, but fine." I looked over at him with anger in my eyes. I wasn't angry at him. I was angry at whoever killed that kid and left the body at Bella's house. I was going to kill that son-of-a-bitch and if it was one of the Cullen's it would be even better. I hate them after all and killing them would make me feel so much better. "I'll keep going to the school, but let me figure out a plan so that I can get close to one of the people in the Cullen family. Alice would be easy to get close to. If I get close enough, they might tell me if they know anything about this or if they are the ones behind it."

Billy simply nodded and went back to starring at the TV screen. I didn't know how yet, but I was going to find away to have those damn vampires trust me if it was the last thing I do.

……….

A week past and it was Monday again. I was stuck going back to the school that I had been dreading to come back to. I was greeted by some weird stares, but that was about it.

Although after a while of walking around aimlessly, I found one of the Cullen's. Edward. He was sitting under a tree, letting rain hit his entire body, his clothes' soaked with the water that was pouring from the sky. Even though I despise the Cullen's I had to admit, his tight jeans, black shirt, and grey jacket made him look rather hot. How gay did that make me feel?

I took a deep breath and walked over to him, leaning against the tree.

"So, like getting wet?" What a stupid question!

Edward looked up at me and raised an eyebrow before shaking his head, but then he paused and nodded.

"Depends on what you mean by wet." He winked before getting to his feet. Why was he being so friendly with me? "I'm being friendly because I can be. I figure, you calmed Bella down last Monday and because you are nice to her, I'll be nice to you." This time I smiled. He wasn't so bad. Maybe he should be the one I get close to.

"Oh, that reminds me, who was it that killed the boy?" When I asked my question, Edward tensed.

"How should I know?"

….[][][]….

_So, how was the second chapter? I know there is no Yaoi yet, but there will be in like the third chapter or what not. I can't rush into these things you know. It just wouldn't be right. Anyway, please review so I know what people think! - Nikki_


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer**: _I do not own any of this because it belongs to Stephanie Meyers. No matter how much I might want the Twilight characters to belong to me, they don't._

**Summary for This Chapter**: _(This chapter is in Edward's point of view.) Edward seeing Jacob outside and they talk a little about the vampire that killed the boy and left the body in Bella's back yard. Edward doesn't really tell Jacob anything, but later that same day, when Edward is doing something for a teach, he runs into Jacob again. Although this time, something happens that he liked then and there, but shortly after regrets doing what he did._

**Warning**: _This is a yaoi story which means there will be guy on guy, but beyond that there may be violence, rape, or anything else along those lines. I'm not completely sure yet, but I will put in the summary for the chapter if there will be rape, violence and what not. If you don't like anything like that, you probably shouldn't read this story. Although, I assume that if you are looking at this, then you will most likely not mind any of that._

….[][][]….

_Edwards P.O.V._

I was sitting under one of the many trees around the school, when I saw, out of the corner of my eye, Jacob Black come walking over to where I was sitting. His slow pace made him seem more human that I knew he was. I said nothing to him as he walked over and leaned against the tree, I was busy starring off into space. The rain was just so pretty and felt so good against my skin.

"So you like getting wet?" His question startled me for a moment, before I couldn't help but raise my eyebrow. He looked embarrassed because of that question he had just asked, but at the same time he looked like he didn't think anything of it.

I shook my head, but after a second I nodded my head. There were two answers to this question. Not because I didn't know, but because my mind came to two different conclusions. Sure one was a little perverted, but whatever.

"Depends on what you mean by wet." I winked at him so he would understand and got to my feet. School would be starting soon so I figured I should go change. Although just then a thought of Jacob's penetrated my mine.

'_Why is he being so friendly with me?'_

"I'm being friendly because I can be. I figure, you calmed Bella down last Monday and because you are nice to her, I'll be nice to you." I watched as Jacob smiled at my comment. It was true, but it seemed to make him happy.

"Oh, that reminds me, who was it that killed the boy?" Jacob's question made me tense. I forgot that he knew that I was a vampire and that he would expect me to have something to do with this. I didn't of course, but he wouldn't know that. I was still in the middle of trying to figure out what vampire had stumbled along her now.

"How should I know?"

Jacob's eyebrows lifted and his hand came up, hitting my back with such force that if I had been human it probably would have broken my back. A laugh escaped his lips as he shoved his other hand in his pocket. I glanced over at him with a confused expression.

"Hey, you're a vampire and can read minds; I figured I had the best change at figuring this out if I asked you my friend." Jacob had a point, but why did he just call me his friend? I wanted to glare at him and say not to call me that, but I had to be nice. Bella found him comforting so I let is slide for once.

I nodded, not knowing what else to say and leaned down, picking up my backpack from the only dry part on the grass.

"Hey Edward, can I ask you something?" Jacob's voice caught me off guard because for a moment I thought he was going to leave me alone, but instead of ignoring him I nodded. "You think, if you find something out about the killed, could you tell me? I want to be able to help Bella and keep her safe."

"I won't tell you because you will go tell the wolves and make it difficult for us."

"We won't, I promise." I knew he couldn't promise something like that so I shook my head.

"I'm sorry, but I can't." With that I walked off, leaving Jacob standing in the rain under the tree. I don't know if he stayed there because I didn't look back as I walked into the school.

……….

I was nervous about going to P.E because this time, Jacob was going to be there. He would probably be pissed at me because I had denied him the privilege of knowing who had killed the boy. I know that it was the right thing, but for some reason I felt bad for not telling him that I would tell him everything that I knew. Then again, he knew as much as I did, so there wasn't really a point.

"Hey Edward, can you go turn this into the office for me?" The gym teacher, I don't remember his name, asked me, holding out a few pieces of paper. I knew that I could say no, but I nodded nonetheless and took the papers.

I hadn't changed yet, so I walked slowly towards the office. I didn't get all the way because right when I was passing the guys bathrooms that was locate just down the hall I was pulled in. I knew immediately that it was Jacob, but I yelped all the same.

"What was that for dog?" I asked, glaring at him as I got to my feet. When I was standing at my full height I leaned against a near by wall. I sent him a glare, just then realizing how close he was standing. Jacob was maybe a foot away if even that.

"I want you to tell me what you know about the vampire. If you don't I'll tell the pack that it was you and make sure that your head is ripped from that pretty little body of yours." Jacob's harsh voice was low and there was a hint of a growl in it. When I didn't answer he stepped closer, now standing so close that when he breathed his chest rubbed against mine.

He said nothing and I said nothing, but we both did glare at each other for a while. If someone walked in on us, I'm sure they would think that we were about to kiss or something because of how close we were.

Finally Jacob broke the silence. "Fine, if you won't tell me, I'll make your life here at school a living hell."

Although he said that, I knew the threat wasn't true. After all I could see that he wasn't that mean. I couldn't help but smirk.

"Jacob, you already make my life here at school, a living hell."

He was quiet for a moment before his head leaned forward. At first I thought he was going to whisper something in my ear, but that wasn't what happened. He said, "I'll find a way to get you to tell me," and then he kissed me. He kissed me!

His soft lips pressed against mine softly, one of his hands resting against the wall beside my head so that he wouldn't fall against me. I probably should have pulled away, but instead I just stood there, my eyes wide with shock. Although he smelled horrible, I couldn't help but enjoy the sensation. Unlike Bella's kisses, this one wasn't after sex; it was just innocent and gentle, as if I were the girl and he was a boy who loved me so dearly that he would wait for me to make a move, if I wanted to.

Even though I never thought that I would do such a thing, I leaned my head forward, kissing Jacob back. At my reaction Jacob's lips curled and I was brought back to reality. I was kissing a boy and I needed to stop, so I pulled my head back and turned it to the side so I wasn't facing him anymore.

"Will you tell me?"

I shook me head and suddenly the warmth that I hadn't noticed before was gone and I was left pressed against the cold wall.

"I'll see you in class." With that Jacob was gone and I was left in the bathroom to think over everything that happened. Even though I knew that I should leave now so that I could turn in the papers that were still clasped in my hand, but I couldn't move.

Because I didn't want to move I slid down the wall, letting the coldness set in before my head dropped forward so that a shadow fell over my eyes. What had I just done?

I just kissed a werewolf that's what I just did! I can't let anyone know about that, especially not Bella. How awkward would that be, to tell her that I just kissed a friend that she loved so dearly?

I groaned and brought my head back fast, letting it slam against the tile wall. It sent a wave of pain through my body, but it didn't hurt as bad as it would if I had been human. My eyes closed as I tried to think of a way to forget that that kiss happened. Sadly, I couldn't get it out of my mind. It had been s gentle and so sweet that I wanted it to happen again. It wasn't right because I loved Bella -- or at least that's what I thought -- so I couldn't just go around kissing people.

With a sigh I got to my feet and walked out of the bathroom, heading to the office where I would turn in this paper. My pace was quick because now I wanted to get back to the gym so I could ask Jacob why he had done that. If it was because he was really trying to make my life a living hell, it was working so far.

I didn't waist time with talking to anyone in the office like I usually did, instead I just gave them a smile and hurried back to the gym where I changed and rushed into class.

"There you are Edward, what took you so long?" The P.E. teacher looked at me with curiosity, probably wanting to know what I had been doing.

"I'm sorry, I started talking with one of the girls in the office and I didn't pay attention to the time. I really am sorry." I gave him one of those 'I really mean it' looks before jogging off to where everyone else as located, the bleachers. I sat next to Jacob, but far enough away so it looked like I just picked a random place to sit.

Because I knew that Jacob had good hearing I spoke softly and slowly so he would be the only one to hear me. "Jacob, I need to talk to you."

When I looked at Jacob out of the corner of my eye, I saw Jacob's lips curl up into a smirk. He probably knew what I wanted to talk about and he liked that I wanted to talk about that kiss. Was it that big of a triumph?

………..

Class was over and that meant that school was over. I would be a little late getting home if I talked with Jacob, but that was ok with me.

"Jacob." That's all I had to say for Jacob to turn around and look at me with that knowing look of his.

We sat down in the locker room and waited for everyone to leave. It seemed like we liked being alone together because almost every time we talk now, we are by ourselves. That couldn't be a good thing.

When everyone was gone I took in a deep breath and glanced over at him. Jacob was starring at me like he had been ready to talk for an hour now and it made me feel like it had been stupid for me to wait for everyone to leave. "Why did you do that?" I finally asked him.

"Why did I kiss you?" I nodded. "Well, I kissed you because I felt like it. At the moment it felt like it had been the right thing to do. All the tension and crap left shortly after our lips came together, so I figured that it worked." His broad shoulders shrugged before he began to talk once again -- I was starting to enjoy listening to his voice. "Should I not kiss you?" His eyebrow raised and his smirk appeared on his face once again.

"I don't care that you kissed me." Hell I like it. "I just want to know what was going through that thick head of yours when you kissed another guy." I waved a hand in front of me as if to prove that I was a guy. "I didn't think that you were gay."

Jacob snickered and leaned forward, his tan arms resting against his dark jeans that were rather tight. "I didn't think you were gay either. Don't forget that you kissed me back leech."

I got to my feet and shrugged. "I'm not gay. Like you said, I went with that felt best at the time. Besides, for a moment I thought you were Bella." I looked at him with a smug smirk on my face. "You sure are a tall Bella." This time I heard Jacob snicker, which made me laugh in return.

Before he started coming here, I had hated his guts, but now I actually felt really relaxed around him and I didn't know why. I shouldn't because we are both enemies and there is no way that we should be compatible.

"Hey Jacob, Edward, get your asses out of this locker room before I kick you boys out." The threatening tone that the gym teacher had made us actually both get up and walk out like we were told to.

Once we were out, we were surrounded by people and both Jacob and I were separated for a while. Although we were only away from either for about ten minutes, it seemed like a lot longer then that though. To me if felt like it had been about thirty minutes, but it wasn't because I was away from Jacob, it was because these girls kept flirting with me and it was really annoying.

When we were back together I grabbed Jacob's arm and pulled him to the parking lot. I didn't stop dragging him until we reached a deserted part of the packing lot. Sadly before I could say what I wanted to say I was pushed into a tree, which was standing off to the side of where I was standing, and Jacob pinned me there.

My eyes went wide and I struggled a little hoping to get free, but I didn't. I was stuck where I was, knowing that no one would see me and come to the rescue. Damn!

"Calm down." That was the only thing that Jacob said before I saw a few blurs. At first I was a little confused, but then I saw them. The wolves. They were behind Jacob, hidden by the cars and other crap that was around.

"What is going on?" I asked in a stern voice, the fear of being pinned to the tree gone.

The wolves seemed to laugh just as Jacob did. This may not be a threatening encounter or whatever, but you know what, being surrounded by werewolves wasn't something that was comfortable.

"Like I said, calm down." Jacob continued to laugh at me, but this time it was gentler like he knew that I was stressed about being surrounded by werewolves. "We aren't going to hurt you."

….[][][]….

_Sorry that this is shorter then the others, but I hope its ok nonetheless. Anyway, I got this chapter out pretty quickly, which I am happy about. I thought it was going to take me longer to do this because, well, I'm slow at this kind of thing. Oh well, I hope it was ok. - Nikki_


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer**: _I do not own any of this because it belongs to Stephanie Meyers. No matter how much I might want the Twilight characters to belong to me, they don't._

**Summary for This Chapter**: _(This chapter is in Jacob's point of view.) Sam and the rest of the pack interrogate Edward with the same questions as Jacob asked him. Edward gets mad about that and stays away from Jacob. Although when Jacob takes Bella over to the Cullen's place there is something that Edward has to tell Jacob that changes things, a lot. Sadly, they don't have time to worry about that because then the vampire that had actually been after Bella, but had been keeping his distance, comes out of no where and is now after Jacob._

**Warning**: _This is a yaoi story which means there will be guy on guy, but beyond that there may be violence, rape, or anything else along those lines. I'm not completely sure yet, but I will put in the summary for the chapter if there will be rape, violence and what not. If you don't like anything like that, you probably shouldn't read this story. Although, I assume that if you are looking at this, then you will most likely not mind any of that._

….[][][]….

_Jacob's P.O.V._

I had Edward pinned to the tree and because my body was just about pressed against every curve of his body; I had to keep myself from thinking about what had happened earlier in the bathroom. I may think that I'm straight, but my body seems to think that I'm gay because right now I was wanted to plant my lips on his once again. Talk about creepy!

"Alright I'm calm, what is going on?" Edwards's voice was demanding, but at the same time calm, like he said he was.

I smiled innocently and shrugged. I knew, but I was going to let Sam tell him what was going on, like he so desperately pleaded to do earlier. Yes, Sam had just about begged me to let him speak to Edward. It was funny because what was needed to say was nothing all that important. I swear Sam was up to something.

Just then Sam came out of no where and tapped me on the shoulder. When I glanced over he was bare naked, tanned skin bared to the entire school. Luckily, no one seemed to actually be in the parking lot anymore.

"Let him go, I don't think he will run now."

To be honest, I didn't think he would run away in the first place but Sam insisted that I hold him to a tree just to be safe. God, even I knew that the Cullen's weren't going to ignore us or run away. Well, the blond bitch might and maybe her boyfriend -- I only name them because I really hate them -- but not one else would. They new we wouldn't break the pact if they didn't.

I nodded and backed away from Edward, who actually followed me a bit, staying closer to me then anyone else. It made me feel good, but I doubt it was because he liked me.

"Now Edward, we need to know whatever you now about this vampire that's going around. If you fail to agree to tell us, we will go to Carlisle and ask him. If he does not tell us, we will have to assume that it is one of you because, to be perfectly honest, if you boys won't tell us then it sounds like you are hiding the fact that you did it."

Edward nodded and glanced at me for a moment. I know I know, everyone is asking the same question. I gave him an apologetic look, hoping he would understand that I wasn't behind this. I hadn't had time to tell them that Edward wouldn't tell them shit.

"I'm sorry, but you will have to go to Carlisle. At this point, he probably knows more then I do." He paused and shrugged his shoulders as if this wasn't important to him. "If not, then you know about as much as we do." This time when he paused a small glare caught his eyes for a moment before it faded. "Now, if you will excuse me I will be going home."

Once Edward started to walk Sam's hand slammed into his chest hard enough so that Edward wouldn't go anywhere. When Edward sighed and looked at Sam, I swore a hole would burn through where Edward was glaring.

"Please consider telling us." With that Sam shifted back into his wolf form and bolted, with the others, back to the reservation.

When they were gone, Edward turned his glare onto me and I felt like I was going to be burned while I was still alive right there. Either that or he was going to shout witch and I would be tied to a stick and burned at the stake. Ugh, both ways I will end up being burned, isn't that just great?

"I'm sorry Edward. All he told me was that he wanted to talk to you. He didn't tell me what he wanted to talk about." I held up my hands as if I was surrendering.

"Why didn't you just answer for me then? You knew I wasn't going to tell." His glare didn't lighten up, which made meant to cringe back but luckily I kept my stance firm and my expression almost blank.

I shrugged at his question. I really wasn't sure how I would answer him. Although when I didn't say anything, Edward gave me this look that made my heart break. I don't know why because it wasn't like he was mad anymore. It was just a look that made me want to reach a hand out and touch him, but at the same time I knew that if I did that I would end up being slapped or something silly like that.

With a sigh I walked up to him so our shoulders were side by side. "Sorry." That was all that I could think of to say. Everything else that was going through my mind was more for me to know. God, why a vampire?

……….

"Jacob!" Bella's voice came from behind me and once I was turned around I was attacked by Bella, her arms wrapping themselves tightly around my neck. I was nearly knocked off my feet by the small girl, which made me laugh. My arms wrapped around her, but unlike when I had been pinning Edward to the tree I didn't want to do anything besides that.

"Hey Bells." I rested my head on her head as she buried her face into my chest I neglected to put a shirt on because school was out for the weekend. I didn't need to dress up.

She said nothing for a moment which got me worried, but after a while she glanced up at me with this goofy grin on her face. It made me want to laugh, but I settled for one of my own goofy grins, which made her laugh in return. The laugh wasn't as bubbly as you would think. Today it sounded like she was forcing herself to laugh.

"What's wrong Bells?" I asked, pushing her away a little, making her look at me. "Is what happened a few days ago still bothering you that much?" I asked, hoping she would answer.

At first she just looked at me with wide, innocent eyes before she nodded. When she did I sighed and looked around, not because I wanted to see if I could steal a kiss or something, which is probably what some of the guys from the reservation thought because I saw them snicker.

"Alright, well I'm taking you somewhere. Don't kill me." I grabbed her, and jumped onto the back of my motorcycle, making her get on behind me. "Put on the helmet and hold on." Once she did as she was told I kicked it to a start and the motorcycle shot forward. Bella's arms tightened around my waist as we got faster and I wanted to put a hand on hers to reassure her that everything was ok, but I couldn't. That would just scare her more then already.

So instead of comforting her I hurried over to the Cullen's going way too fast for Bella to understand where I was taking her. Although when we got there and I stopped the bike I got a few smacks on the head from Bella, who was furious with me.

"Why the hell are we here?" She screamed at me when the helmet was torn form her head.

"We are here because your boyfriend is here." I knew he would probably talk to her and they would go back to cuddling and treating me like the outsider. Oh well it was the way it was going to have to be so I wrapped an arm around her and picked her up slinging her over one of my shoulders.

She was surprised for a moment so I got about ten feet before she started thrashing around trying to get down.

"Let me go!" She screamed in my ear. I simply shook my head.

I knew that the Cullen's knew that both Bella and I were here, but when I reached the door I knocked anyway. There was no telling what the blonde and her boy toy would be doing or where. I wasn't going to take any chances at walking in on the two if they were going bump in the night.

"Come in." It was Alice, the pixie girl that was always hanging around Bella. She was one of the Cullen's I didn't mind so much. She and Edward were the only two I could stand at this point.

I opened the door when I realized that Bella had given up on fighting to get away from me.

"I have brought you guys a little present." I walked over to the nearest chair and let Bella slip from my shoulder so that she was resting in the seat on her ass. "There is no wrapping paper but hey, I figure you will like the present all the same."

I smiled down at Bella who made a "humph" noise and then looked away from me. That just made me chuckle for a moment before I glanced over at Alice, who was holding her boyfriend's hand.

"Hello Jacob." Alice smiled although I could tell that she didn't want me here. Sam wasn't here, but I bet he had been.

"Hey. Is Edward around? The present is really for him." I shrugged as if this was something I do every day, when in reality this was the strangest thing I have ever done and that's saying something because I freaking shift into a wolf.

Jasper, Alice's boyfriend, jerked his head in the direction of some stairs and just then Edward came walking down the stairs with the grace and beauty of a horse -- yeah, strange analogy, but hey, it works.

I waved a hand and Edward nodded as if saying hi. Talk about a man of many words.

"Edward, I brought you a lovely little present." This time Bella got to her feet and tried to walk to the door, but I stopped her by grabbing her arm gently. "Listen you two, stop fighting. I swear, I love you Bella, but even I am getting annoyed with both or you're annoying fighting. You love him so suck it up and go back to sleeping in his cold arms so I can go back to trying to steal you away."

Everyone stared at me like they had just seen a ghost, which made me raise an eyebrow. Was it that strange that I didn't want Bella to be miserable?

"Jacob, I need to talk to you." Edward stated in a calm and cool voice like he didn't look like he was as shocked as he was.

"Sure leech." I'll admit that my feelings for Edward were not hatred anymore, but I wasn't going to let anyone know that just yet. I took one more glance at Bella before I let her go and walked off towards Edward, walking up the stairs as he turned around. He was walking up the stairs but his pace was slow because I easily caught up to him.

"What do you want to talk about?" I asked as I followed him into a room. It was dark, but I could tell that there wasn't much in the room, like it was a room that the family didn't tend to use. I mean there was a small couch and a few boxes, but that was about it.

Edward waited for me to close the door behind myself before he finally began to talk. "This might be a little awkward for you to hear, but bear with me." He paused and waved to the couch as if telling me to sit, which I did gratefully. "I was talking to Alice earlier and she said she had a vision of me leaving Bella, but for what she couldn't see." He didn't have to explain the last part, which worried me. I knew the girl had visions and I knew that she couldn't see anyone when they were with werewolves and so if she could see him that meant that he was with a werewolf. Ah fuck.

I said nothing and Edward said nothing. We were just there, in the room, not knowing what to do. It was silent and a bit awkward but there wasn't much I could do about it.

With a sigh I opened my mouth to finally say something after the ten minutes of us just sitting there in the dark. "So which werewolf do you think you are with? If it's with Sam, I don't think-" Edward looked at me with a 'you-know-who' look that made me sigh again. He was with me, why did I even ask? I already knew the answer.

Edward walked up to me and because the couch was so small he didn't bother to try to sit down. Instead he just stood there, staring down at me as if he didn't know what he was going to do. Looks like I wasn't the only clueless one here.

"Do you want me to leave now that I know?" I asked, making it sound like I didn't care.

"Yeah, Get Bell-" Edward's head snapped to the side and before I knew what was going on Alice was running through the door and screaming for Edward.

"Edward! The vampire, he is coming! It's just like James! He is coming to kill her!" Alice's voice was shrill and panicked. What the hell did she see that made Edward and herself look like they just saw a ghost -- they seem to get that look a lot.

Getting to my feet, all three of us rushed down the stairs, almost running into Carlisle and the other four vampires that lived in this house. The good doctor had Bella hidden behind him and he was starring at something, while the others were crouched down in attack positions, glaring at whatever Carlisle had his gaze on. Looks like the danger was already here. Oh boy!

"Edward, I'll get Bella away from he-" I was cut off when Edward shook his head. He was concentrating, or that's what it looked like from the look on his face, so I figured I shouldn't bother him.

I simply walked by him and the vision girl to take my place behind Bella. One of my hands rested on her shoulders, making her yelp in surprise. To my own surprise, none of the vampires moved when she yelped. Then again, I guess it should be that big of a surprised because I'm sure they could smell me. After all I sure as hell could smell them. God they stink.

"It's alright Bella, it's just me." I whispered in her ear. "I'm not going to let anything hurt you." Although I said that my gaze went back to Edward. He was staring at something now too, complete shock on his face. What did he know that everyone else didn't?

"Jacob, you need to get out of here." Edward and Alice barked together. I turned around and looked at them fully this time.

"He's changed his mind."

'He's after the one thing that isn't being protected." Edward finished for Alice.

I was the one being targeted now?! How does that make sense?

"I can take care of myself." I didn't move, instead I turned back around and looked out a window where everyone else was looking.

I finally spotted what their gazes were locked on. There was a boy that looked rather tall, maybe about five feet and eleven inches or taller -- not as tall as me --, he had short, spiked, black hair that had bright red tips, and his skin was as pale as the rest of the vampires around me, although his glowed bright red instead of the golden color the rest had. I glanced over his body, taking note that he wore pants that were as black as night and a T-Shirt that looked like he had gotten into a fight with the shirt on because there were holes all over it, showing his pale stomach and chest. Damn, he looked as good as Edward, I would have to admit.

I heard Edward cough and I wanted to hit myself. Edward is reading my thoughts!

I turned around and walked over to him. "I'm taking one of you with me if I'm running that way I know if he is coming or not. I'm really not in the mood for fighting anymore." When I shut my mouth I thought about how I would prefer for Edward to come.

"I'll go." Edward said with a sigh. "I'll be back soon. Keep your eye on Bella." With that he motioned for me to follow and the two of us started to run out the back door. I don't know how far we got, but it wasn't far because if I turned my head I would still be able to see the house, but that didn't seem to matter the vampire who slammed into me, making my head bounce off a near by tree.

It hurt and I had to blink a few times before I could finally start trying to get to my feet. Sadly I didn't get very far before I was pushed back to the ground, a stick or something slamming into my back. It hurt a lot, but I kept myself from screaming.

"Get off." I barked; as I pushed the vampire off for long enough to get off.

The male vampire said nothing, but instead he smiled this insane smile that reminded me of the joker for a moment. Although, as I stared at him I began it see a bit of black. Did I hit my head that hard?

"Jacob!" Edward's voice came out of no where and before I had time to think the other vampire ran off and I was left standing there, these black dots flying around in my eyes. What did I miss?

"Edward? What just happened?" I asked leaning against the tree my head had tried to become part of.

….[][][]….

Well, I don't know where some of this came from, but I hope its ok. Sorry for taking so long to come out with this chapter. I just got back from this Running Start test so I could take college classes in high school. It's a cool test, although it is a little weird. I hope I pass! I really do! - Nikki


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer**: **_**I do not own any of this because it belongs to Stephanie Meyers. No matter how much I might want the Twilight characters to belong to me, they don't.**_

**Summary for This Chapter**: _(This chapter is in Edward's point of view.) Edward and Jacob are alone in the woods outside and end up kissing. Bella sees them and Jacob tells her that Edward basically is not going back to her. The Alice and Jacob come up with a plan for Jacob's birthday. Although even Jacob didn't know to what extent Alice had decorated. Then, once things start to get good, someone decided to pay a little visit._

**Warning**: _This is a yaoi story which means there will be guy on guy, but beyond that there may be violence, rape, or anything else along those lines. I'm not completely sure yet, but I will put in the summary for the chapter if there will be rape, violence and what not. If you don't like anything like that, you probably shouldn't read this story. Although, I assume that if you are looking at this, then you will most likely not mind any of that._

….[][][]….

_Edwards P.O.V._

"Jacob, are you alright?" I didn't mean it to be, but my voice was shaky and filled with worry. I hadn't been listening to the vampire, whose name I still was unsure of, like I should have been so I didn't know that he had saw us run for it.

I didn't realize how close I was until Jacob's hand came up and rested on my shoulder for a moment before it pulled me towards him, forcing me to fall into him. Because I was so cold, his burning skin seared my own, making me want to pull back, but curl up next to him at the exact same time.

"I'm fine. Where did he go?" I had forgotten all about the other vampire. Crap! After a second of listening I found the voice I was looking for.

'_I'll be back.'_ That was all I got before he either blocked me from reading his mind or stopped thinking. I wanted to track down the bastard and kill him, but I knew better. Either he wanted me to follow and leave Jacob, or he made Jacob hit his head so hard that he would be knocked out and I would be stuck with him and be so worried that he could easily sneak up on us. Damn, this really sucked!

With a sigh I shrugged my shoulders and absently leaned against him as if I had been the one that he had attacked.

"What's wrong?" Jacob's voice was soft and gentle as if he was talking to a lover and it made me smile. Maybe we could be- Whoa, whoa, whoa! What am I thinking! I couldn't actually fall in love with him. Not only is he a guy, but he is a werewolf.

"Nothing. Let's get you back inside, you are bleeding… again." I smiled at him, hoping it looked like one of my real smiles, but once my arm was wrapped around his bare body I couldn't help but forget what I was just thinking about me not being able to love a male or a werewolf.

Jacob shook his head and pulled my arm away from where it rested on his back. He looked at me just as gently as he spoke and for a werewolf it seemed like he could hold back his animal side well.

"Jacob, come o-" I was cut off my Jacob lowering his head -- why does he have to be so freakishly tall -- so that our lips touch softly at first. Although after a second of a gentle kiss that seemed to be going no where, Jacob took a step towards me making me take a step back. He did that several times until my back was pressed against a tree, although this time I could easily get away. The only think keeping me where I was, was the lips that started to slowly get more aggressive.

Without really thinking about it, my arms came up, wrapping themselves around Jacob's neck, pulling him closer. I hadn't realized how far he had actually been until I felt the scorching heat when he was pressed against me. Thinking about that I was sure that I was about to freeze his body, but it didn't seem to faze him at all. Instead he took that as encouragement to pry my lips open with his tongue and let it slide inside when I obeyed his clever tongue.

How long we just stood there, kissing as if this was the last time we would see each other, I wasn't sure, but I did know that we couldn't stay here. No matter how much my body pleaded for more, we had to get back inside and tell everyone that everything was ok. Although, we didn't exactly get the entrance that we would have hoped because just as I was going to push Jacob away from me, there was a little gasp. Bella.

Jacob instantly pulled away and turned to look at Bella who was looking at us with her eyes wide and her lip trembling. Oh shit.

"J-Jacob?" She paused and looked over his shoulder at me. "E-Edward?" That's when the first tear escaped her eyes. "Y-You are… what? I… What?" She seemed to be at a loss for words and I wouldn't blame her. Her best friend and her boy friend were making out which meant that he best friend was stealing her boyfriend and that she would basically be losing two of the closest people she had.

"Bella.." I started to speak, but was cut of my Jacob who stood in front of me as if blocking me.

"Bells, we need to talk." Jacob's voice was unfazed as he walked forward toward the girl that looked like she was about to run away. Why had he cut me off? Shouldn't I be the one to talk to her? I was her boyfriend, soon to be ex-boyfriend, wasn't I?

Jacob grabbed Bella's hand just as gently as he had kissed me before and he took her inside, leaving me outside where I was stuck, not knowing what to do.

Jacob…

Bella…

……….

"Edward, come on, it's time to get going." Jacob announced as he came up the stairs to where my room was located. I didn't want anything to do with him right now because, well, I was listening to my favorite music and was still sulking about seeing how sad I had made my poor Bella.

Turning onto my side -- I was laying on the couch -- I made sure that my back was facing the door where Jacob was bound to come in. When I closed my eyes I saw the tears streaming down Bella's face when Jacob told her that I was no longer going to be hers and I heard the words "no", "why", and "this can't be". Poor Bella, both of us crushed her spirit without really meaning to do so. She would probably never talk to us again.

Jacob's foot steps came to a stop and I knew that he was in my room. I could feel his gaze on my back, but I made no move to turn to look at him.

"Edward, come on you lazy ass." I heard him walk closer and then I heard a big thud as if he had fallen or tripped. I still didn't look back at him. He would be fine, he healed fast. "I'll rape you if you don't get up." his voice was in my ear and one of his hands was now resting on my hip. This time I sat up and jumped to my feet.

"Alright, alright. I'm up." My response made Jacob chuckle. I didn't glare. I just waited. He had the idea that we were going to go to school together today -- I hate Mondays -- but I really didn't want to go today. "Why are you dragging me to school again?"

"Well, because I want to watch you strip in the boy's locker room." That made me glare at him. "I'm kidding. I just don't think it would be smart to skip today. There are some major tests."

I rolled my eyes and picked up my back pack. I might as well go. I have nothing better to do. With a reluctant sigh I turned off the CD played and walked to the door where Jacob had made himself wait.

I quickly ran my gaze over him. His hair was short and in the usual messy, yet not messy hair style -- which is something that looks spiked, but is just the way the hair actually laid -- and his face was unmarked by anything that he might have gotten from the other vampire. His clothes consisted of a black shirt, that fit him quite nicely to be honest, and he wore old jeans that rested loosely on his tanned hips. What lay under that, I wasn't sure and I didn't know if I wanted to know or not.

"Let's go." Jacob could be so demanding.

"Fine I'm coming I'm coming." I pushed past the boy I had just been staring at and made my way into the hall way, where I nearly ran down the stairs and out into the broad day light. What the hell?! It was sunny? So why was Jacob here trying to get me to go to school?

"Jacob, are you crazy?" I spat, turning to face him.

"Had to get you up and out of the room for a reason. Look around would you." At first I was confused, but then I looked around. All around me there were different colors of roses and candles that made me really confused.

"What's going on?" I asked, talk about a stupid question, and Jacob smirked.

"You'll find out." He winked and walked over to me, reaching a hand out and pulling my backpack away from me. _'I hope you don't mind being a little hot.'_ Jacob's though made me confused at first until I looked around again. My eyes caught a calendar and I groaned. It was Jacob's birthday. Not only that, but the rest of the family had gone hunting this morning. I was alone in this house with Jacob. Great!

Jacob put the bag on the ground and pulled me towards one of the rose bunches, or whatever it's called, and there I spotted something. It was a note. I picked it up and this is what it said:

_Good luck you two! Kisses!_

_Alice_

I put it down and Jacob laughed. Alice was in on this? That means he hadn't planned on all the candles and flowers, which had been her idiotic idea. God, I was going to kill her when she got back home.

With a sigh I looked up at Jacob, who simply smiled and grabbed my hand.

"Relax; I'm not actually going to do anything. I said I would so I could get rid of your family." He chuckled and my jaw nearly dropped. He just wanted to be here without my family around and not do anything? Wow. That was really unexpected.

He let go of my hand and reached forward, grabbing two glasses that I hadn't seen before. One had a red liquid in it -- it smelled like blood, which I am surprised that I didn't smell earlier -- and the other had just clear liquid, probably water. Jacob held out the glass with the blood in it to me and held the other glass close.

"Alice thought this more out then I thought she would." Jacob waited for me to take my glass before he took a sip of the water. There was one drop of water that didn't make it into his mouth and I watched as it rolled down his chin and neck before disappearing under the collar of his shirt. "Like what you see?" His question caught me off guard so I blinked at him a few times before I realized what he had asked.

"Um, yeah. Sorry." If I had been human I think I would have started to blush at this point. As if I was unconcerned that he had caught me starring I lifted the glass to my lips, letting the red liquid slowly make its way into my mouth. It didn't taste right. I wonder where they got this and how old it was.

"What do you think?" Yes again Jacob's question caught me off guard so I could only give him a confused look. "Alice, she made me give her some of my blood and I think that might be it. It looks like the amount that I gave." I nearly gagged when I heard that. I was drinking Jacob's blood? That couldn't be good.

"Why did you do that?" I asked in complete and utter shock.

"I don't know. She didn't really give me a choice. Besides if it had been too bad you would have set the glass down by now." He had a point so I shrugged and took another sip. This time it tasted better. It tasted almost like Jacob's lips did. Talk about creepy.

Jacob set his glass down and before knew what was going through his mind he took my glass and replaced it with his lips -- the glass had been on my lips at that point, he wasn't kissing my hand. I heard the _CLINK _as he set the glass down. This time when he kissed me it wasn't as gentle. It was still wasn't him slamming me into a wall and devouring my lips, but it wasn't the sweet kiss I had receive before.

This time though, I made the first move. I pushed him back against yet another couch -- hey, what can I say, my family likes couches -- and made him sit down. Although it was a bit awkward for me, I sat down on his lap, out crotches pressed firmly together. I looked down at him for a moment and smiled, knowing that I didn't have to be gentle like I had been with Bella. That was defiantly going to be a plus in this relationship.

Just as my lips touched his, his hands came out of no where and grabbed onto my ass, grinding me against him. It felt weird because I had never felt this before, but hell it felt nice.

Without meaning too, I let out a groan in the middle of our kiss as he moved his hips up against my own. Damn I had been too deprived for this. All he had to do was touch me and I was about to get ready to cum. That couldn't be good.

"Edward, do you want to continue?" He asked his question and at first I wanted to pout because he had broken the kiss, but then I thought about the question. Did I really want continue with this? If I did then there was no telling what might happen after. Would I belong to him because wolves mate for life, or would I just think it was too weird and leave him to go back to Bella? I didn't know and it kind of scared me so I bit my lip.

"I don't know." that was the truth. I really didn't know if I wanted to continue, but right now my body was screaming for me to continue. Should I listen to my head or my body? What do I do?

Just as I was about to answer him -- I was just going to go with what my body wanted -- something crashed and it sounded like someone was breaking in. I listened and swore.

"He's back." I got off of Jacob who was on his feet almost before I was. He grabbed me and pulled me behind him even though I was not the one that the other male was after. Jacob…

….[][][]….

_I know it's short! I'm sorry, but there are two chapters in one day. Dun dun dun. It's so good for me. I'm so happy! I hope you guys like this chapter. I got into a little more Yaoi in this one. Also in the next chapter you will get to meet this other vampire dude. So get ready for it! - Nikki_


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer**: _I do not own any of this because it belongs to Stephanie Meyers. No matter how much I might want the Twilight characters to belong to me, they don't._

**Summary for This Chapter**: _(This chapter is in Jacob's point of view.) The new vampire in the neighbor hood, Faolan, comes in on Edward and Jacob and decides to have a little conversation with them. Then there is a fight and Jacob is forced to run. He get's pretty far, but stops after a while. Then when Jacob and Edward are alone, they have a little bit of fun in the woods._

**Warning**: _This is a yaoi story which means there will be guy on guy, but beyond that there may be violence, rape, or anything else along those lines. I'm not completely sure yet, but I will put in the summary for the chapter if there will be rape, violence and what not. If you don't like anything like that, you probably shouldn't read this story. Although, I assume that if you are looking at this, then you will most likely not mind any of that._

….[][][]….

_Jacob's P.O.V._

Without thinking about what I have been doing, I pulled Edward behind me, not wanting to have him in any danger, whether the other vampire was after him or not. Sticking out my chest slightly I lowered myself into a fighting stance that was more defensive then anything and starred at the intruder with my evil eyes. I swear if I tried hard enough I could kill this guy with my eyes.

"What do you want?" I snapped my voice holding a bit of a growl in it. Although, the new vampire, who I have only seen one other time, seemed to be unfazed by what happened.

Instead of answering, the boy stepped out of the shadows, allowing me to see what this boy looked like without having too look over everyone's shoulders. His spiked hair was in small spikes, and unlike before I could tell that it was in small spikes randomly around his head. The black in his hair seemed to not be his original hair color because his eyebrows were this dark red that matched the end of his hair tips more then anything else.

I let my eyes trail down further so I could see what else this boy looked like. At first I was entranced by his bloody colored eyes that seemed to be as capturing as Edward's was when he wanted something. I had to fight the urge to glance back at Edward at that point, so to keep myself from doing so I let my eyes wonder again. The next thing my eyes caught was the scar on his left cheek. It looked as if a dog had scratched the guys face, but it was so deep that it left scars. It must have been there since before he was a vampire because nothing can really hurt vampires --besides werewolves- and they don't scar.

I mentally shook my head before I glanced at what he was wearing. He wore a dark colored shirt that was tight against his body except for the strings that showed that he had ripped of the sleeves and part of the bottom. He also wore an old pair of jeans, which had the fabric, where the knees were, was ripped out. It was a light color, so it wasn't as dark as the time I saw him before. He also wore dark shoes that looked like he had worn them quiet a bit in the past. He wore no jacket so I could see his pale skin that sparkled in the sun light that was now dancing on his skin. I forgot how weird that could look because I hadn't been paying attention when Edward had walked into the sun earlier.

Once I was done looking over him I puffed out my chest once again to make myself look bigger and I watched as he took another step closer.

"Stay away!" Edward barked, pulling on my arm lightly, probably trying to get me behind him. I liked the effort, but I would prefer to be killed then watch Edward get hurt while protecting silly old me.

A low chuckle came from the vampire as he took a few slow steps over to where both Edward and I were standing. I realized how tall he was at this point because he was only a few inches shorter then me, which was a lot taller then I had thought. He towered, just like me, over Edward, which most people didn't do.

"What's so funny?" My voice was calm, but stern. My eyes still sent daggers his way, but I knew that it had lightened a little because he took yet another step closer. Now he was only about six inches away and it made m a little uncomfortable -- huh, I wonder why.

"What's funny is that you two can't make up your minds. Who is going to protect the other?" His voice was deep and demanding. It felt like he was about to hypnotize me with just his voice.

I glanced back at Edward who looked like he was trying very hard not to go attack the boy that kept following us around. No matter how much we wanted to fight it probably wouldn't be a smart move. Why that was, I wasn't sure. I just get these weird feelings that if we fight things won't turn out in our favor.

"Might I ask who you are and what you want?" Edward asked through clenched teeth.

"My name is Faolan and what I want is…" The vampire, who called himself Faolan, seemed to not know what he wanted, but after a while he spoke again. "I want whatever someone else has." He smirked and reached out a hand so that he could stroke my cheek gently. No matter how gentle it was it still made me want to cringe. Not only was his hand cold, but I had an idea of what he wanted to do with that hand and that made a shudder run through my body. "I started to want that girl because she was yours Ed, but then you changed your sights onto this boy." His smile was cocky and smug. I just wanted to slap it off his face.

Edward tensed at my side and I usually would have tried to calm him down, but I had to keep my own anger under control. I wasn't angry because of what this vampire said, but because it was focused on hurting Edward.

"Answer a simple question for me." I asked, making myself seem calm and collected. When he nodded I began to speak again. "Why do you want to take things away from Edward? I don't remember ever seeing you around before, so he probably hasn't done anything to you, at least not lately. So why? Got an ancient grudge on him?"

The male shrugged and let his hand finally drop to his side. "He was the first vampire I saw in this town when passing through so I decided to see what I could take from him. It's nothing personal."

That made me mad. He was just doing this because Edward was the first one he saw?! That wasn't fair.

Unable to hold back my rage any longer I started to shake and I finally shifted. Faolan laughed and watched as I came towards him, teeth bared. Although, what I didn't know was that he wasn't alone. Just as I was in the air something hit me hard, making me fly back towards Edward.

Luckily, I missed hitting Edward by a few inches, but my head hit the corner of a table hard, making me see stars for a moment. When I was able to get back to my feet, I looked over at Edward who was now throwing his fists at a big vampire that looked a lot like Emmett; although he had his head shaved and had several tattoos decorating his body.

I shook out my body, making my fur stand on end for a moment before it settles back down.

'_Edward, don't get yourself hurt. Please.' _I saw Edward looked over at me for a moment, but I decided to shift back so I could talk to the rest of them for a moment.

Although, by the shock on their face, I noticed that no one realized that I was thinking about changing, not even Edward.

"If you want me, come and get me." I smirked as if I was playing a game and as I turned I could see that the big guy was now going to come after me and stop fighting Edward. That was probably a good thing, but Edward would follow.

I shifted while I was running and I could hear all of the other following me closely. I sped up when they did making sure that they would have to run a while before they would actually catch up to me. Sadly, I didn't get as far as I thought I would because once I got about five miles from the house someone jumped on my back, making me stagger for a moment.

Luckily I was stronger then they would have thought because I continued to run as the brute on my back began to try and drag me down. Although I do have to admit, it was slowing me down a bit.

I came to a quick stop, making the man on my back fall off. He had a bad grip so while he was in a daze I started to run again, only this time I made sure to go through water to throw them off, along with running up a mountain that would be hard to run up if you only had two legs.

Once I was at the top I stopped running and sent a distress call to the rest of the pack, hoping that they would be able to help me. If they couldn't then I was screwed. With a deep breath I waited to see if they would really follow me up here or not.

"Jacob?" Edward's voice was a whisper and if I wasn't part wolf I probably wouldn't have hurt him.

'_You know perfectly well that I'm here. You don't have to ask if I'm here."_ I rolled my eyes and trotted over to where I assumed Edward was. I was right because he was standing in front of me, almost hidden by the shadows that were made by the trees. The sun was still out, but there were so many trees that you couldn't tell really.

"Sorry, it's a habit from being with Bella so long." He fell to his knees and wrapped his arms around my neck, his fingers tangling into my thick fur. His touch felt nice, but it made me a bit nervous. If he was here, the others would be here shortly.

'_Where are they Edward?'_ I asked, hoping for an answer along the lines of 'they ran off' or 'they are pretty far behind', but I figured that's not what I was going to hear.

"I think they are close but I'm not sure. I lost sight of them and for some reason I can't get into their minds. Or maybe they are just so stupid they have nothing on their minds." Edward laughed, but didn't move. He was still clinging to me as if there was no tomorrow. I bet there was going to be a tomorrow, but he didn't seem to think so.

'_The pack should be here soon. I called them just a little while ago, but I'm a little surprised that they aren't here yet.'_ Just realizing how long it was taking them I pulled myself away from the clinging Edward and looked around. Was it because Edward was here, or was there another reason as to why they weren't here yet? I started to walk, but Edward grabbed onto my fur and when I looked back at him his eyes were wide.

"I don't think the reason he gave us was the real reason." Edward glanced over his shoulder for a moment, his body starting to shake. Was what he was hearing that bad?

I quickly changed back into a human so that it would be easier for me to calm him down if it got out of hand. I didn't really care that my entire body would be exposed to everyone that would stumble upon us. After all, I was more concerned about being able to communicate with everyone at this point.

"Tell me what is happening Edward. What are they thinking about?" I asked softly into his ear, wrapping my arms around him protectively.

Edward looked up at me with large eyes, making me wonder how bad it was. I really wished I could read minds now because it probably would save him a lot of grief.

"Jacob… this kid… he was one of the kids at another school I went to." Edward paused and shook his head. "I remember the kid was gay and fell in love with me. I lead him on a little because I was bored and had nothing better to do. I didn't mean to, but he actually fell in love with me and I shot him down he got furious. I didn't seem him until graduation and because there was no sun I was able to go, but I saw him again. He was different and that's when I realize he had become like us. How he did it, I'm not sure, but he did. He asked if this made him better, he asked if he was good enough now and when I said I didn't like him he got angry." Edward looked up at me with eyes full or regret and sadness. I felt sorry for the kid, but at the same time I felt sorry for Edward. This kid was obsessed. "What he is basically thinking is that 'if I can't have him, no one can', but at the same time he is trying to hurt me, by taking you so I feel as much pain as possible."

I sighed and pulled Edward closer to me, cradling him in my arms. So this boy wasn't after me simply because he wants what someone else has, he was after me because Edward loved me. That was also why he had targeted Bella at first. It made sense, but why lie when he knew that Edward would figure it out on his own? It didn't make sense, but I decided not to worry over that fact too much. I had more to worry about.

"Edward, where are they?" I asked, hoping he would know now.

"They are at the bottom of a cliff. They can still smell you, but they smell more werewolves. I think they are going to give up today and come back another time. They aren't stupid enough to fight against an entire pack of werewolves." I nodded and let him go. I was going to have to shift really quickly so I could talk to the other members of the pack.

So I shifted for a moment, telling them to get the two vampires out of here and when they agreed I shifted back and wrapped my arms back around Edward, who was now calming down.

"Edward. I'm sorry that this boy is going to put you through this, but you are going to have to face the fact that this is your fault. I know, harsh truth, but you put yourself in this situation." I knew this wasn't the best time to point out the obvious, but it felt like the only time to do so.

Edward simply nodded and that made me feel bad so in hopes of making him feel better I kissed his neck and pulled him firmly against me, making every part of his body touch part of mine. I don't think Edward had been expecting that because his body went stiff for a moment and it almost made me stop, but after I kissed his neck the second time he relaxed.

"Jacob, maybe you should wait to do that until we get back to my place." Edward's voice didn't sound like he wanted to wait so I simply shock me head and bit down on the diamond like skin of his. Then I let my hand stray, from where it rested on his chest, to the front of his pants where I could feel him getting harder.

I smiled, taking that as encouragement and let my hand slide under the fabric of his pants and boxers, letting the warmth of my hand meet the cold of his dick. He squirmed for a moment after gasping, probably because my hand felt like fire to him for a moment. Although when my hand slowly wrapped around him, he relaxed and let his head fall back onto my shoulder.

"I'm not waiting to get back to your place." I knew that Edward had probably figure that out already, but I figured I should warn him incase he decided he didn't want to do this anymore. Then again, by how hard he was simply by my hand being wrapped around him made he think that he wasn't about to protest.

Edward nodded and unbuttoned his own pants, probably finding them a little uncomfortable and tight. Although that didn't seem to help much because he took them off the rest of the way along with his boxers so it wouldn't be such a small space. Because I'm me and figure that I didn't want to be naked aloe I finished stripping him by taking his shirt off with my free hand.

I slowly began to move my hand back and forth, liking the feel of his cold member against my hand. I had never actually done this before to another male so it was a little strange, but at the same time it felt right. Corny, yeah, but it's the truth.

When I moved my hand faster Edward groaned and gripped my arm tightly. He probably could break my bone easily with this grip, but whatever, this was probably his way of telling me that if I stopped I was going to be in a lot of pain.

I used my free hand to tease one of Edwards's lightly colored nipples. I don't think he knew that I had been planning to do that because he jumped a little as gasped just like when I had grabbed his dick. Although this time it was mixed with more pleasure then it was with surprise. That made me get more excited then I already was, making my own dick press against Edward's ass, which I'm sure was a little uncomfortable for him.

To be honest I wanted to push myself into his ass, but I think that the rest of his vampire friends would ask why he was walking funny and when they put two and two together I think that they might just think he was weird. Although they would have to get over that, I figured I should give them a little time to adjust before I went and fucked Edward in every way possible.

Edward chuckled in a breathless voice as he read my thoughts. I knew that it wasn't supposed to make me even hornier, but it did. I almost forgot that I wanted to wait and I almost made love to him right there. Although, luckily I remembered after a second and just continued to pump my hand faster and faster until I could feel him start to throb in my hand.

It didn't take much for Edward to cum all over my hand and his stomach. I wasn't surprised because, well, he has been deprived for how long?

Edward was panting next to my ear and that nearly pushed me over, but it didn't seem to bother him at all. Instead of moving to help me not fuck him, he moved so that the tip of my member was at his entrance. I knew better then to just push myself in, but I did it anyway. I pulled him down onto me, but I did it slowly and gently so it wouldn't hurt as much. Although I could still feel him clench and struggle to keep from making too much noise I got deeper.

I continued to push him down further and further until I was completely inside of him. Then I just sat there, my arms now wrapped around him instead of teasing his nipples or playing with his dick.

"I love you Jacob."

"I love you too Edward."

….[][][]….

_Ok, I know this chapter isn't that great, but I hope that it's good enough for all of you. Oh, and tell me, should I make Faolan rape Jacob, simply steal Jacob away, or what? I mean, I know what's going to happen or what not, but I want to know what direction I should steer it towards more. Oh, and I have two different ending. One for the rape and one for the steal, but I want to know what everyone would want more. - Nikki_


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer**: _I do not own any of this because it belongs to Stephanie Meyers. No matter how much I might want the Twilight characters to belong to me, they don't._

**Summary for This Chapter**: _(This chapter is in Edward's point of view.)_

**Warning**: _This is a yaoi story which means there will be guy on guy, but beyond that there may be violence, rape, or anything else along those lines. I'm not completely sure yet, but I will put in the summary for the chapter if there will be rape, violence and what not. If you don't like anything like that, you probably shouldn't read this story. Although, I assume that if you are looking at this, then you will most likely not mind any of that._

….[][][]….

((A/N: Don't get mad at me for not putting a lemon at the beginning of this. I didn't really want to start the next chapter in the middle of sex. I figured you people deserve to read the entire thing! ))

_Edward's P.O.V._

"_Edward! Edward help me! Edward please! Edward!" Jacob's voice was loud and hoarse, but also full of pain as if someone was torturing him. His body tense from being hung by the wrists from the ceiling for so long. His feet hardly touched the ground, so it didn't provide his wrists any relief from the cuffs._

"_Jacob? Jacob where are you?" The faint voice of Edward made Jacob's eyes look around in hope. Sadly, nothing happened and Jacob just ended up calling for Edward again. Sadly, his voice got weak and after a while of yelling he lost his voice._

'_Edward…' Jacob thought, trying franticly to figure out where he was being kept. All he knew was that the room was dark as the color black, which meant that it was impossible to see even for the people with the best eye sight. Closing his eyes, Jacob staid perfectly still, knowing that there wouldn't be as much pain if he staid still. Nonetheless, there was so much pain that Jacob couldn't help, but let a single tear roll down his cheek. _

_He had been here for a week, been chained in this exact spot for an entire week. It had made him weak because he wasn't able to eat, drink, or anything else._

"_Jacob?!" Edward's voice was closer, but Jacob knew it would be nearly impossible for him to find where he was because what he did know was that there was no actual door to enter this place. He had been told that when he was being chained my first day here. He had been told 'you don't have to worry about being saved because no one can find this room' and 'you're life will end here'. Right now, he was beginning to believe them. Maybe his life really was going to end here. Maybe he would never see Edward, Billy, Seth, Sam, or anyone else ever again._

_Another tear ran down Jacob's cheek. Was he going to be alone for the rest of his life?_

_That's when he heard footsteps coming closer. Had Edward found his way inside? Jacob opened his eyes and looked around, the lights were still off but he had to find a way to get Edward to where he was._

"_Ed… ward…" His voice was weak, but it was enough to catch the person's attention. Although what happened next he wasn't expecting at all because it had never run across his mind that something like this could happen. There was a sharp pain that went through his chest which made him scream so loud that his own eardrums were about to burst. He could feel the thick liquid running down his chest and his stomach, which made him know that he wasn't going to live. They had been right. He was going to die here._

"_Jacob!" That was the last thing he heard before his world began to get quiet and his muscles began to loosen up. He was dieing._

I shook my head, taking myself out of Jacob's head. His dream was dark and depressing and I probably shouldn't have been reading his mind while he was sleeping anyway. It wasn't a nice thing to do, but hey, he had been tossing and turning and I had become curious about what was making him sweat and shake.

Wrapping my arms tightly around Jacob, who lay curled up next to me, his head resting on my chest. I'm sure I was cold to him, but it didn't seem to both him at all. He seemed to be very relaxed to be perfectly honest. Well besides the fact that he was sweating and thrashing every now and then because of the dream. Ok, so nothing was peaceful. It was just my hopeful thinking that his nightmare would end.

"Jacob." I whispered, hoping that saying his name would make him wake up. After all it used to wake Bella up. Although it didn't seem to work with Jacob so I had to shake him a bit. "Come on, wake up Jacob."

Finally Jacob let his eyes open and glance up at me with his tired eyes. God he was so cute. As if he was reading my mind he leaned up and kissed me on the lips gently. He seemed to act so innocent when in reality it would only take him a few more seconds to think of something perverted he could do while in this position.

Sure enough, Jacob started thinking about what happened in the forest. The thought about his hands roaming over my body made me nearly groan with pleasure. I think he noticed because a smirk spread across his face. For someone who was just dreaming about being killed he sure was ready to fuck. With a mental shake of my head I pushed Jacob off of me and got out of the bed. Although I didn't get very far because once I was off the bed, Jacob's arms wrapped around me and pulled me back onto the bed.

"Jacob." I moaned out in an annoyed voice as he began to kiss the back of my neck and because I wasn't wearing a shirt he was kissing a little of my back. It felt good, I would admit that much, but it wasn't what I wanted right now. I was more concerned about Jacob's dream. I would run it by either Carlisle or Alice to see what they thought.

"Come on Ed. I want some morning love." Jacob purred in my ear as he nibbled lightly on my ear lobe. Although I didn't want this to happen, I wanted it to happen at the exact same time. "Please, I'll love you for ever and ever." Was he serious? I could already tell that he was going to be loving me for a while simply by some of the thoughts that ran through both of our heads, but here he was saying he just now wanted to love me forever.

I sighed and tried to get up, but didn't try hard enough because Jacob simply pulled me back down onto the bed. Although this time, I was in his lap just like I had been in the forest. The memory made me want to turn red, but I couldn't. Damn, sometimes I hated being a vampire. Correction, make that all the time.

"Jacob, I need to go talk to Carlisle. We can't so this right now." I said not trying to get up this time because Jacob's arms locked around my waist, keeping me in place.

"Please? You know you want to."

Finally I sighed and nodded, giving into the stubborn werewolf. I swear, he was more stubborn then both Bella and I put together.

Jacob pulled on the rim of my boxers -- which was the only piece of clothing that graced my body -- probably hoping that I would take them off. If he wanted to fuck me so bad, he could take them off himself… which he did. After I had failed to take them off, he had slipped a hand under making them shift down. Both his hands rested on my hips for a moment before his thumbs hooked onto my boxers. While he pulled them down he managed to shift me so that I was lying on my back on the center of the bed. Sometime, while I had been refusing to let him screw me, he had taken of his own boxers, giving me an amazing view of his tanned skin.

Ok, not I wanted his probably as bad as he wanted me. Damn him and his sexy ass body!

"Edward." My name came out of Jacob's mouth almost like a moan, his breath rolling over my skin as his mouth began to travel around my stomach and chest. His open mouthed kisses felt good because his lips were warm against my cold skin. It was almost burning, but it felt better then you would thing.

Jacob's hands went down the outside of my thighs and then came back up on the inside of my thighs, running over a few sensitive places, even with my rock hard skin -- not to mention the other part of my body that was hard at this point.

He let his lips travel up my chest and neck before teasing my own lips by hanging his lips close enough for them to touch if we moved, but was too far away for me to be able to kiss him. It wasn't fair and I assume that Jacob so the pout type look that had made it's way onto my face because he chuckled a deep rich chuckle. Finally he gave me what I wanted; his lips came to mine, making me want to groan just because of that simple movement. Jeez I was needy.

Jacob slid his tongue in my mouth and as our tongues fought one another, Jacob shifted my legs apart so that he was able to settle between them comfortable. It was still a little weird to have Jacob on top of me, acting dominant when I was so used to being the dominant one.

Without warning me Jacob pulled back and licked his fingers a bit, not caring to tell me what the hell he was doing. Sure, I was able t put two and two together and understand what he was doing; it would have been nice for him to tell me though. He seemed to like it when I was surprised because he didn't think about when he was going to slide his finger into me, he just did it. It made me gasp and the glare that the other male on top of me.

He slowly moved his finger in and out of my ass and because that was the one place that my skin was not able to protect, I felt everything that a human would feel. It was nice, but at the same time not so nice because that meant that I would feel pain or soreness throughout the entire thing. That wasn't fair, I wasn't human. Yet again, Jacob didn't think about sliding his second finger into me, making me want to gasp again. I hated it that he was good and thinking about other things so that I couldn't tell what he was thinking.

He moved his fingers faster inside of me, making a groan build up in the back of my throat. This was a hell of a lot better than I would have gotten from anyone else. I could tell because he knew exactly what to do to make me want to groan and plead for more.

Taking his fingers out of me he quickly replaced them with the tip of hic cock, which made my eyes widen. You may think that doesn't hurt, but when it has only happened one other time, it hurts like a bitch. Yeah, it probably isn't that bad either, but think about it, I never feel pain, so I don't know how bad this really is. It could be only a prick, but I don't have anything to compare it to.

"Are you ready or should I just sit here to let your body get used to it on its own?" Jacob asked in a soft voice, probably knowing that it would hurt at least a little. After all, all guys have nightmares -- unless they are gay -- about that kind of thing and because we weren't gay to begin with we had had that nightmare.

I lifted my hands, cupping Jacob's face in my hands, pulling him close enough so that my lips were brushing against his. "I'm ready." Once I was finished talking I kissed him, deeply and passionately, letting my tongue run down the center of his.

Jacob smiled slightly in the kiss, making me smile back. I don't think I've ever felt this way before, not even about Bella. Bella had been sweet and she had smelled like a good meal, but that was about it. Jacob, he just made me feel feelings that made me feel so human. My stomach would have butterflies, I would want to blush, I smile, I moan, I groan, I even cum at a simple touch. I think Alice was right when she said that we were going to end up together and not just because we were both horny asses that had so much bottled up that not even our hands could satisfy us anymore.

Jacob slowly pushed his hips forward, letting his entire cock slowly push into me. I was tight, but who isn't? Besides, I'm sure it felt good to him.

Once Jacob's dick was completely inside me, he pulled away from my lips only long enough to say, "I love you." After he was finished speaking his lips crushed back against mine and his hands made their way up my entire body so that when they reached my arms he could pushed them above my head and pin me to the bed. It made me wonder how rough he was planning on being.

This time, Jacob said in his mind that he was going to start and when he did, his thrusts were slow and gentle, probably letting me get used to the feel. He probably didn't want me too sore because there was school tomorrow. Then again, he might just be experimenting, to see what I like best.

When I let out that first groan of pleasure, Jacob took that as his chance to start to get rougher and faster with each couple of thrusts. It made my body feel like it was on fire even though I am a vampire who is usually as cold as ice. This ice boy was finally melting.

Jacob let his lips leave mine so that he could let his tongue, teeth, and lips tease one of my nipples. His teeth would bite down gently, then his tongue would roll it around between his lips, and then he would suck on it hard enough to make my back arch and to get me to take in sharp intakes of breath. It felt like I was in heaven. If my heart could beat it would be pounding away like any other person on this planet.

Jacob left the nipple he had been teasing, to work on the other. He would change up the pattern and would be a little rougher with his mouth and would do the same with his hips. I swear his hips were made by god who was thinking that this boy needed perfect hips.

"Jacob." I moaned out, arching my back. The purpose of me arching my back was so that my body could press against him, but it didn't work that way. It just made Jacob take one of his hands away from mine -- his hands were big enough so that one hand could hold both down -- and used his now free hand to push down my body so it wasn't anywhere near his. It was torture I tell you!

"What Edward?" He asked in a husky, rough voice as he thrust his hips harder into me, making me shudder under him. I was about to cum and I'm sure that Jacob knew it because he made his trusts as rough, hard, and fast as he possible could. It was amazing. He could read my mind.

"I'm gunna… cum." I pointed out the obvious, which made Jacob chuckle and nod. He was going to too, which made me wonder if he was as deprived as I was.

I didn't have time to think for too much longer because after a few more thrusts I arched my back as much as Jacob would let me and came. Shortly after me, Jacob came and we both lay on the bed panting on the bed, sprawled across the thing. We were entangled in the sheets, but if felt good on my skin.

"Jacob. I really should go talk to Carlisle now." I whispered in his ear. Jacob simply shook his head and let my hands go, wrapping his arms around me protectively.

"I'm not letting you leave just yet."

"Ok." Looks like he has me wrapped around his little pinky. Damn him.

….[][][]….

_So? How was it? Sorry for taking so long, but I hope it was worth it. If it wasn't feel free to yell at me and tell me to be a better writer. Anyway, the reason it took me so long was because I've been having some boyfriend problems and I've had a lot of homework. Oh, and for those of you who remember me mentioning that big test I had, guess what! I passed! I am able to go to college for free -- mostly -- for part of next year. It shall be amazing! Anyway, please review! - Nikki_


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer**: _I do not own any of this because it belongs to Stephanie Meyers. No matter how much I might want the Twilight characters to belong to me, they don't._

**Warning**: _This is a yaoi story which means there will be guy on guy, but beyond that there may be violence, rape, or anything else along those lines. I'm not completely sure yet, but I will put in the summary for the chapter if there will be rape, violence and what not. If you don't like anything like that, you probably shouldn't read this story. Although, I assume that if you are looking at this, then you will most likely not mind any of that._

….[][][]….

_Jacob's P.O.V._

"Carlisle?" I asked as I slowly made my way around the house, knowing I actually didn't have to go that far. Jacob was in the shower getting cleaned up because of the run we had had. He wasn't sweat; he just simply had gotten pushed in a bit of mud.

"Yes Edward?" Carlisle asked as he walked out of his wearing nothing but pants that hung loosely on his pale hips. I must have come looking for him at a bad time.

"Sorry, should I come back later?" I could hear Carlisle's mind screaming yes, but he shook his head and walked out of his room, closing his door behind him. "Well I need to talk to you about sometime. I don't think it will take too long, so you can get back to what ever you were… doing… soon." Even though they weren't my real parents it was weird to think about Carlisle and Esme having sex.

"Alright, so what do you need to talk about?" Carlisle crossed his arms in front of his chest and raised an eyebrow in curiosity.

"It's about Jacob." With that Carlisle nodded and grabbed my arm pulling me to the living room where no one else seemed to be at the moment.

"What about Jacob?"

"Well, while he was sleeping I kind of peeked into his thoughts. He was having a nightmare and I have no idea why his nightmare was what it was. He was chained to a ceiling and had been there for a while, but he had never seen where he was before. The entire time he had been there he had either been in the dark or had had a blind fold covering his eyes. Not only that, but he was calling for me, screaming for me to help him. My voice was somewhere far away, but after a while it seemed like I came close to him and then all of a sudden there was a sharp pain in Jacob's chest. Blood was everywhere and that's when I pulled out." I paused to sigh before I continued speaking. "When he woke up he acted like that dream had never happened. It was as if he hadn't been sweating and tossing and turning even though I was right next to him. Carlisle, what do you think all of this crap means?"

Carlisle didn't speak for a few minutes, probably because he was thinking, but I don't think he knew what to think about this either. I understood that he was having a nightmare and that Jacob probably didn't want me to know that he was having a nightmare. I simply wanted to know why he would have a nightmare like this.

"I think it's probably just a nightmare. It's probably nothing to worry over." Carlisle sighed and thought for a moment longer. "If it happens again then I would start thinking a little more into it, but it's just once so I would say that his imagination is running wild." With that he walked over to me, patted me on the shoulder and walked away.

I stood there for a moment figuring that I really did worry too much and walked back to my room where I waited for Jacob to get out of the shower. I was sitting on the couch like bed thing that I had, which had some sheets on it so it would count as a bed for Jacob. I may not sleep, but he needed sleep. If he didn't get sleepy he might end up ripping my head off, but I may be wrong. He may just get really out of it and not be able to do much of anything.

After a while of me sitting on the couch, Jacob came in wearing only a towel wrapped loosely around his waist. His tan body was still a little moist from the shower and there was beads of water that was dripping off his hair making the beads of water roll down his skin. God, he tempted me so.

"You talk to Carlisle?"

"Yeah." I got up and walked over to him, and kissing him gently on the lips. When I went to pull back, Jacob kissed me deeper making me forget for a second that I needed to go grab some of Emmett's clothes so he would have something to wear besides his dirty clothes.

"Jacob, not now. I need to go grab you some clothes." I whispered against his lips, taking a step back so he couldn't reach my lips.

"Fine, but make it quick. I don't know how long this towel will stay where it is." He winked, which made me roll my eyes and walk past him, brushing my shoulder against him. He was a pervert.

I couldn't help but smile as I walked into Emmett's room and saw him wearing a pink shirt that Rosalie put on him. He wasn't that kind of boy so it looked rather funny on him.

"Emmett, you look sexy." I teased as I walked over to his closet and started rummaging through his clothes. I heard him let out a low growl as Rose started to pull at his clothes, trying to figure out what looked best on him. It wasn't pink that was for sure. Apparently, she couldn't figure that out though.

After a while of looking around I found a pair of shorts that would probably fit and a plain black shirt that would probably hug his body nicely. We were gay, maybe bi, I wasn't sure yet, so we could wear tight clothes.

"I'm stealing these." I didn't give Emmett a chance to protest before I walked back to my room where Jacob stood naked, in front of the windows, with a hand dressed against the window like he was trying to get through. It was weird that he was right in front of a window and was naked, but I guess no one would see him. Everyone else was doing something inside the house. No one was outside to see him, so it wasn't that big of a deal really.

"I think Faolan is out there. I saw someone, but I couldn't tell who it was. I smell a vampire, but hey I'm in a house full of vampires. I probably just smelled you." He turned and looked at me with sad and worried eyes, which was crudely hidden behind the laughter that came out of his mouth.

I sighed and tossed him the clothes, which he caught with one hand. "He probably isn't here. He knows better then to attack with everyone here and ready to attack, so don't worry about it." I whispered, walked over to him as he turned so he was facing the window again. I didn't understand what he was so worried about, but decided just to try and comfort him instead of trying to figure out what was wrong. So I walked up behind him and wrapped my arms around his wait, resting my head on his broad shoulder. "It'll be ok Jacob."

Jacob nodded and rested one of his large hands on mine, letting out a low sigh.

……….

"I'm sorry Jacob." I said with a laugh as Alice pulled my Jacob off toward a shop in Port Angeles. She had decided to take him shopping because what he wore was not to her liking and if she didn't like what you were wearing then you would receive a make over.

I followed of course simply to see what she would make him wear. Knowing her it would be a fairly nice outfit, but I was curious to see what she would change him into. Would it be a punk rocker? A business man? A jock? I wasn't sure because Jacob didn't really fit any of those.

As I followed Alice and Jacob into the store I realized that it was more of a fancy, high end store. That meant what Jacob's new outfit was going to be was going to be along the lines of a business man kind of thing. Huh, this was going to be interesting.

Sitting down on a bench outside of the dressing room that Alice had pushed Jacob into, I sighed, wondering if Jacob was really going to let Alice do this.

"Jacob, put these on." Alice said to the door that was between both her and Jacob. He grunted in return and reached up to grab the clothes that Alice had placed on top of the door. "Don't forget to show me when you are finished changing." Jacob grunted against and I saw him stripping his clothes only because he was describing it in his head.

'_My shirt is too rough against my skin. It dragging across it makes me think of Edward.'_ I could just see the smile that was on his face._ 'I have to cover my well toned chest with this piece of cloth? It won't cover nearly enough.'_ I heard a sigh come from his lips which make me shift in my seat. _'I guess this looks ok. The purple button up shirt, which shows just about my entire chest, will have to do.'_ Unable to keep myself where I was I made sure Alice was looking for more clothes before I slipped into the dressing room where Jacob was changing.

Jacob looked at me with a smirk before he turned around. He was changed and he was wearing a pair of tight jeans that hugged his muscles nicely. The dark materials of the jeans were complimented but the dark purple, button up shirt that hung loosely on his shoulders. It looked good on him, but if he wore that too often I don't know how I would be able to hold my self back.

I simply starred at him for a moment before closing the distance between us and pressed my lips against his roughly. It wasn't gentle because I didn't want to hold back anymore. I was now used to the fact that the person I loved was a male and not a female.

"Jacob, are you done changing?" Alice's voice floated into the dressing room and I nearly cursed, trying to find a way so she wouldn't know I was in here -- not that it would be embarrassing, I just didn't want her to know I was so horny that I couldn't control myself. As If Jacob could read my mind he lifted up my legs and wrapped them around his waist and pushed my back against a near by wall so that I wouldn't fall to the ground.

"Almost. Sorry it's taking so long; I'm not used to this kind of outfit." Jacob's voice was calm and collected, but I had to bite my lip when he moved his hips so that his erection pressed against me in a very intimate way. Why did he have to do that?

"Alright. I'll just continue to look for clothes." With that I heard her footsteps fade and I was able to let out a small laugh that would cover up my groan that was in the back of my throat.

"Time to let me down." I whispered, kissing Jacob lightly on the lips. He shook his head and kissed me back; pushing me against the wall harder and letting my legs go so I could stand on my own two feet. Although he had told me no to letting me down he had done it anyway, which made a smile spread across my face. He was such a good boy.

His hands came up and held me to the wall as if to keep me from running away and he shoved one of his legs between mine. Just as he left my mouth to start kissing my neck foot steps came back towards the dressing room.

"Jacob, I know you have changed. Come on out." Jacob sighed and let me go turning towards the door. Damn, Alice was going to see how desperately horny I had become. How embarrassing.

"Alice, don't get too shocked but…" He walked to the door and pulled it open, just enough so that only he was visible. His erection was plainly visible, which was what he was probably talking about when he said for her not to be shocked. "But I got a little hard."

Alice rolled her eyes and pulled him out of the door way, giving me an annoyed look in the process.

"It looks good on you, but I have some more crap for you to try on. Although this time, don't try to fuck Edward in the changing room. He can help you change, but don't get carried away." With that she shoved several pieces of clothing into his arms and pushed him back into the dressing room with me. She pulled the door shut and was off probably looking for more clothes.

"Well, are you going to help me change?"

"Of course." I pulled the clothes from Jacob and kissed him gently on the lips before making him take off his clothes.

……….

"Jacob, do you like your clothes?" Alice asked excitedly, swinging the bags in her hand as if she was five. It was cute, but to be honest, I didn't understand why she acted that way.

"I love them Alice." Jacob muttered, wrapping an arm around me, making a few people look at us. I saw a few girls giggle and stare at us with huge eyes as if waiting for something. Simply to see what they would do I walked in front of Jacob, making him stop and planted a kiss on his lips. My arms wrapped around his neck and he smiled, letting his own hands caress my ass.

Alice rolled her eyes and pulled back on the collar of my neck, making me nearly fall flat on my ass. That's when I saw the girls walk by, blushing like there was no tomorrow. Looks like they liked the show.

"Ed-Edward." Alice pulled on my arm and then started to cling to me. Her bright golden eyes looked at me and I knew that she was having a vision.

"What is it Alice?" I asked, completely forgetting what had just happened. Alice seemed to be scared about what she was seeing and she was shaking her head as if she wanted it to get what was going to leave her mind. "What do you see?"

"It's you. You are running, you keep running. You are searching for something, frantic. You hear screams, you are in some place I've never see before. I… I think it's an airport, but not here. It's an airport somewhere, but it's a small place. There is no one there but you and someone else. You aren't being chased, but someone is speaking over an intercom saying you have to hurry. If you don't something bad will happen. Edward, don't!" Alice looked at me, tears in her eyes. "It has to do with Jacob because it cuts off there."

I glanced over at Jacob, who looked really confused. It reminded me of his dream. Was he seeing into the future during that dream?

"Edward, we have to get going." Before we could move a laugh that sounded way to familiar floated to my ears. I slowly turned around and I saw Faolan, standing there with his arms crossed in front of his chest. There were three other men standing behind him, carrying weapons that look like they would hurt if someone was hit with them.

"Faolan."

….[][][]….

_I know it's short and I'm sorry, but I'm trying to get them out quicker. It isn't working so well. Anyway, I hope you liked it and I'm sorry if it seems a little weird. I was half asleep when I wrote most of this. XD - Nikki_


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer**: _I do not own any of this because it belongs to Stephanie Meyers. No matter how much I might want the Twilight characters to belong to me, they don't._

**Warning**: _This is a yaoi story which means there will be guy on guy, but beyond that there may be violence, rape, or anything else along those lines. I'm not completely sure yet, but I will put in the summary for the chapter if there will be rape, violence and what not. If you don't like anything like that, you probably shouldn't read this story. Although, I assume that if you are looking at this, then you will most likely not mind any of that._

….[][][]….

(( Recap: _Jacob as started to go to Forks High School and has fallen in love with Edward even though neither of them really meant for that to happen. Although, they had been trying to find out who had killed a kid and had dumped the body in Bella's back yard. They find out that this vampire that killed the child was actually after Edward. Edward had hurt his feeling and now he wanted revenge. Faolan, the new vampire, has now targeted Jacob because Edward loves Jacob and Faolan doesn't want to kill Edward just yet. He wants to make his life a living hell first. Nonetheless, Jacob and Edward have eluded him for a while, but how long could that last? _))

Jacob grabbed my arm and pulled back so that I did stumble a little back towards him. Without truly thinking about what I was doing I smacked his hand away and pushed myself away, going straight to where Faolan was. I got so that I was really close, maybe only a few inches away from him, hoping to intimidate him into going away.

Sadly, it didn't work that way, he grabbed me and pushed me to the side before he actually gave much thought to what he was going to do. That's when I as grabbed by two of the three men that had been standing behind Faolan. The two that were holding me looked like the strongest out of the four in the group. They both had shaved heads, five million tattoos, muscles that looked like they were about to break through their skin, and this glares that looked like they could kill. They probably could.

"Edward!" Jacob looked at me with these large eyes as if he was trying to make sure that I was ok. I didn't realize it until now, but a bit of heat was making its way closer to my back. When I turned my head I saw a match hovering over my back.

"What the hell?!" I screamed.

"What? I wanna see what would happen." Faolan's cool and almost calm voice made me furious. He was just going to fuck with us.

Although before I could do much of anything both Jacob and Alice came rushing at Faolan and the other male who seemed to be relaxed until that moment. Once they moved towards where I was being told, the male got in front of Faolan and he took the full impact of Jacob. He was pushed back against the wall, but it didn't seem to faze him because he was able to shift so that Jacob and he changed places. I wanted to help Jacob, but when I moved the flame got closer and I became still.

"Stay away from me." Faolan's voice made me look back to see what Alice was doing. I had missed quiet a bit because he had managed to push her onto her back and pin her with his foot by pressing down fairly hard with his foot. I saw that she was struggling, but after a moment the man that was fighting Jacob pushed Jacob far enough away so he could hold Alice down and so Faolan could get Jacob.

I don't know how he did it, but he easily grabbed Jacob and kept him in place.

"If you shift your dear Edward is going to die." I knew, and Alice probably knew too, that Faolan was lying through his teeth. If he wanted to torture me, he wouldn't kill me, but I don't know if Jacob understood that because he instantly became as still as a statue. I didn't think Jacob could be that still, but obviously he could. "That's a good boy. Now, you will be coming with me." He slid one of his hands up Jacob's back and then down his chest. To Jacob's credit, he didn't even flinch. He simply stared at me and I realized that I wasn't listening to his thoughts, which had been a stupid move.

'…_understand? I know I can handle this on my own. Please, just go home and wait 24 hours. Nod slowly to tell me that you promise to do what I just asked.'_ I looked at him blankly which made him roll his eyes discretely. _'You weren't listening to me where you?'_ I smiled for a moment before lowering my head to the ground. _'You are hopeless. Anyway, let me make this quick. I understand that I would be outnumbered and all that jazz, but listen, I can get out. I just have to make sure to get you safe before I try anything too reckless. I'm willing to put my life in danger, but there is no way that I'm going to put your life at risk. Just, got home and wait for me for 24 hours and if I'm not back by then, then you can come look for me. Just let me do this. I know I can do it.' _Jacob paused and I looked up, there was a sad smile on his face. _'If something does happen to me, remember that I love you.'_

Just then Jacob was pulled over to a black van that I hadn't noticed before. Jacob didn't put up too much of a fight, which was probably because he was worried about me. Damn mutt. I can take care of myself!

I struggled for a moment before I was pushed roughly to the ground and before I could do anything to try and stop them the van was speeding off. That was only part of the bad crap. What I also found was that Alice was lying on the ground, withering in pain. Damn, I wouldn't be able to go after Jacob; I was going to have to save someone else first.

"What's wrong Alice?" I asked in a bit of a hurry, pulling her into my arms. It wasn't until now that we started to get a crowd.

"I… I…" She shuddered and looked up at me with these wide eyes, but it only took a moment for the smell to register. While I had been focused on Jacob the damn vampire had put gasoline all over Alice. Not only that, but the flame that been held to my back was not drifting over to where the gas started.

"Alice, I have to get you out of here." Just as I was going to lift her the flames engulfed us both. I tried to pull her out of the flames all the same, but she pushed on my chest so hard that she fell from my arms and I hit my head hard against a wall. It hurt, but it didn't hurt nearly as much as hearing Alice's scream as she was burning alive. I tried to get over to her, but I tripped on something and ended up landing on the street when a car was coming by -- how I tripped I'm not sure, I was the graceful one. Although that care hit me while going at a great speed and I was send flying half way down the street. By the time I made it back to Alice I was too late. Alice was gone. She was dead.

I fell to my knees as I watched her lifeless body start to finally get water poured on her. This was all my fault.

……….

Sitting at home, trying to explain what had happened to Alice was the hardest thing I'd ever had to do. Jasper was shaking, crying -- I didn't know crying was possible --, and Carlisle was trying to take it all in. How could I let this happen? How could I let Alice die like that?

"Edward! You bastard! You should have protected her!" Jasper screamed at me, pounding his fist so hard against the table that it broke.

"I know. I'm sorry Jasper. I tried but she pushed me away and then I was hit by a car." I paused and looked down at the table, lowering my voice. "She was covered in gasoline so it was quicker. If she hadn't been then I could have… I would have… God, I'm so sorry Jasper. I really am." I shot him a sad look, but that just seem to make him even angrier.

Carlisle sighed and pulled Jasper back into his seat. "Edward, go to your room. I need to talk to Jasper. Please, don't read our thoughts."

I nodded and got out of my chair, making my way quickly to my room, where the couch was empty. I swear, I was going to find Jacob no matter what he said. I couldn't just leave him there. I needed him and I couldn't wait 24 hours for that. I needed him now.

………..

It hasn't been 24 hours since Jacob was taking, it has been 144 hours. I've been trying to find Jacob for six days now. I've been all over town and all over the forest. Even his pack as searched over in Port Angeles. They have found just as much as I have found. Nothing. I was starting to wonder if he was even in Washington anymore.

With a sigh I looked at my phone and noticed that I had a missed message. I squinted to se the number, but I didn't recognize it. It was in this state, but it wasn't on my contact list so I was unsure who called me.

I touched the number one on the phone and then talk. When I heard the women's voice telling me to punch in the password so that I could access my voicemail, I put in the numbers five-two-two-six-two. I just found out a little while ago that you can spell Jacob's name with those numbers so usually checking my voicemail made me smile, but today it simply made me worry more then I had been worrying before. I finally put the phone against my ear and listened to the damn phone tell me that I had one new message. It made me want to say "Really? I didn't know that! I'm so excited!" With a simply shake of my head I pushed that thought to the side and listened to the voicemail.

It started out with a bit of panting and a groan of pain. That made me straighten my back up so fast I nearly got whip flash. The next thing I heard was Faolan's evil laughter. "Edward…" Jacob. That was Jacob's voice, but it was full of pain and suffering. It made me begin to pace. "Edward…. Listen carefully." Jacob coughed and it sounded like he was coughing up blood. That couldn't be good. "They are holding me in the back of a building in a city called Lynnwood. I can't tell you the address." The phone moved away from Jacob because his voice got softer as he spoke.

"Edward, you have twelve hours to figure out hi location before I bite him and kill his ass." The line went dead at that and I looked at the time I got the message. Five hours ago so that meant I have seven hours to save him.

"Carlisle!" I screamed running out of my room, making sure my phone was safely in my pocket. "Carlisle!"

"What? What's wrong?" Carlisle met me half way to the door way and looked at me with these eyes that were both sad and worried. Alice had died only a few days before and now I might lose Jacob. I didn't have time for this.

"Jacob! I know where he is, but we only have a little over seven hours to find him before they kill him!" I realized that I just said that I knew where he was and then said that we had to find him. "I mean I know the city were he is being held, but I don't know where else to look. We have to find him!"

"Alright. Emmett and Rosalie will go with you. Esme, Jasper, and I will go to the werewolves and tell them what we know. What's the city name?" Everyone was there, in the room and even though Jasper was still mad at me he didn't want me to lose the person I loved like he did so he was willing to help. I was going to have to thank him later.

"It's the city of Lynnwood. I think it's about a four or five hour drive from here, give or take a little, but if we run we should get there soon." I started for the door when Jasper coughed. I turned and looked at him.

"We will find him. Don't worry." I smiled weakly and nodded.

"Thanks Jasper." With that Emmett, Rosalie, and I were out the door. We ran as fast as we could out of Forks towards Lynnwood. It was a small town, but bigger then Forks, by a lot. I had been there once only because I had to take something to someone a long time ago. For all I know it has changed.

The only thing I could think about the entire way there was that I was going to get there and be just a little too late and I would walk in just as Jacob dies. I wouldn't be able to live after that. Actually, if Jacob dies I think I might just die too.

……….

I took a deep breath and stopped running. I had searched every place in this city except for one school. It was called Meadowdale High School. I had a total of an hour to search this place and get Jacob out. I would be able to do this.

"Edward." I turned around and looked into the eyes of Seth. He wore nothing, so his tanned skin was completely exposed to the now setting sun. Yes it had been sunny when I had been running around, but I was willing to risk being seen by a human then live without Jacob.

"What do you want Seth, I need to find Jacob."

"I know, just listen to me for a moment. I know we have a time limit and everything, but I think I know a better way to get Jacob them blindly walking in there. Although, for it to work I need at least some pants." I looked down at my pants and rolled my eyes. As I was taking them off, Seth continued talking. "I will also need you to help cover my sent a little by; I know this is going to sound strange, but go with it, rubbing against me." He looked like I was about to hit him, but there was no way that I would do something like that.

"Ok. What is your plan?" I tossed him my pants and when they had them on I started to rub against him. Neither of us was getting excited, but it seemed to be working. Our smells mixed together and neutralized out smell, making us both smell human.

"Because this Faolan guy doesn't know my I'm going to pretend that I've been jogging and I stumbled upon them. I know Jacob will probably not be able to know what's going on, but if he says my name and asks why I'm there I simply say I don't know who that is and continue talking to Faolan. I'll flirt and do everything I can to get his attention. That's when you come in and get Jacob out of there as quickly as I can. Understand?"

I nodded and watched as he started to jog off. He could follow any sign of Jacob a lot easier then I would be able to simply because his nose would be better then mine. So while I waited for him to tell me to come get them I made my way to a store that was close by and stole -- I know I know, that's bad, but I have no other choice -- some pants and pulled them in time just in time for Seth to tell me through his mind that he had found them.

They were upstairs in a back room where there was hardly any light. Jacob was blind folded and in an even darker room off to the side. He assumed it was for the photography class, but he wasn't sure.

I quickly snuck in, almost undetected, but I saw Jacob's head snap up as if he knew it was me. I had to pray that Jacob was smart enough to keep his mouth shut. He was, but he still had shown that he knew something was up and that tipped Faolan off that Seth and I were working together to get Jacob out of there.

That made a vicious snarl come out of his lips and he spotted me almost instantly after that. One of his many goons that were hiding came out and pulled me up by my hair. Faolan turned his attention to Seth who shifted into a wolf and was now trying to attack Faolan. Sadly a chain was wrapped around his neck so fast that Seth probably didn't know what was happening.

"I knew you would come for your Jacob, but it sure took you a while." Faolan shook his head and crossed his arms in front of his chest. "I'm a little disappointed in you Edward. You would have had more luck if you hadn't had this werewolf come in first. I mean, why would a jogger be in this building after school hours?" He raised an eyebrow and slowly made his way over to me.

"Get away." I growled as he reached a hand out and pulled my chin over so I had to look at him. I didn't get a choice, but to stand there while he kissed me. Once I had been pulled to my feet my hands had been cuffed and tied so that I wouldn't be able to move as one man held me in place and Faolan did as he please. God damn him!

"How about instead of me doing this to you, I do it to your precious Jacob, which by the way will be killed in forty-five minutes because you failed to free him."

I growled and he let go of my so that he could go over to Jacob. My Jacob.

"Edward?" Jacob's voice was weak, but it was good to hear his voice. They had pulled him out of the cramped back room, but he was blind folded so I'm sure he couldn't tell a difference. He looked like crap. His once flawless skin was marred by different cuts and bruises. There was blood all over what was left of his clothes. When he was out of the room completely they pulled his arms up and made it so that his feet barely touched the floor. He was tall, but the ceiling was far enough from the ground so that he was dangling from the chain on the ceiling and wouldn't touch the floor. His head was moving as if searching for me. His mind sure was asking where I was.

With a sigh I opened my mouth and said, "I'm right here Jacob. Everything will be ok." I whispered even though I knew it wouldn't be ok. Seth knew it too because he whined and lay down on the floor, his ears flat against his head. "Everything will be ok." I said that again simply to tell myself that the others would find us soon.

….[][][]….

_Alright, I know, I have a death in here. Is that ok or did that kill the entire story? I need to know so I know what to do for the future. Oh and for all of you who think there might be another death, there will be. There will be two more deaths. Who can guess who it will be? Whooo can guess? Anyway, I hope you like this chapter! - Nikki_


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer**: _I do not own any of this because it belongs to Stephanie Meyers. No matter how much I might want the Twilight characters to belong to me, they don't._

**Warning**: _This is a yaoi story which means there will be guy on guy, but beyond that there may be violence, rape, or anything else along those lines. I'm not completely sure yet, but I will put in the summary for the chapter if there will be rape, violence and what not. If you don't like anything like that, you probably shouldn't read this story. Although, I assume that if you are looking at this, then you will most likely not mind any of that._

….[][][]….

_Jacob's P.O.V._

"Oh good, you are telling lies." Faolan made a tisking noise while shaking his head. "That's not a good thing to do to the person you love most." Faolan walked over to me and reached a hand up, letting it trace my cheek and then jaw. I didn't move, but I did know that it wasn't Edward so I didn't smile either. I simply stared blankly ahead, waiting for this to end.

"Leave Jacob alone." Edward hissed.

"Now why would I want to do that?" This time Faolan's hand removed the blind fold from my eyes. I instantly looked over at Edward with eyes full of worry. When I saw that nothing was wrong with him I calmed down a bit and turned my attention back to Faolan who was looking over me as if I was a girl in a play boy magazine. Because all I wore was a pair of jeans that rested so low on my hips that you could see just about everything under it.

Faolan leaned forward and let his lips brush across mine and even though I wanted to get away, I didn't move. Although it was because I was incapable of doing so, not because I didn't want to move away. I heard Edward start to fight once again, but this time he managed to get free and force himself between both Faolan and I.

"I told you to leave him alone." Edward growled, pulling on his restraints, loosening them with every pull he made. Faolan smiled as if he had expected that. I knew Edward was strong, but to get away from someone and start to loosen the restraints was probably not his doing. Faolan probably have this planned out.

"I might as well start with you." He leaned forward again and panted his lips against Edward's, making him stumble backward into me, which made me start to struggle more then before. I couldn't let anything happen to Edward. He was my life right now and I didn't want him to get hurt because I have been unable to get away.

Faolan didn't really care about the kissing because after a few seconds he left my Edward's lips and let them press against Edward's neck where his teeth sunk deep into his skin. Edward's skin may be tough, but it wasn't tough enough to keep Faolan's teeth from going through easily. When I felt Edward's body tense I pulled on the chains with all my might, hoping that god would give me the strength to get free. So far, it wasn't working.

I growled and snapped at Faolan who laughed and pulled his head back, licking his blood stained lips. When Faolan had moved his head away, Edward turned so he could look back at me

"Shut up Jacob." Edward said, kissing me on the cheek before turning back to Faolan. "I'll make you a deal if you let Jacob go."

"Edward, don't you dare do something stupid." I whined, knowing that I probably was going to lose everything if Edward made a deal with this bastard. After all, Faolan just wanted to ruin Edward's life.

"Shut up mutt. What do you want to make the deal with Edward?" Faolan's eyebrow raised and he crossed his arms in front of his chest, waiting for an answer. He was such an annoying prick.

"I'll give you absolutely anything if you promise to let Jacob and Seth _and_ never hurt them again."

"No deal. To kill you inside before outside I would have to do some horrible shit and most of that would have to involve your dear Jacob. I'll set Seth go if he doesn't come back here with anyone else and believe me, I'll know if he breaks that promise." Faolan finally got fed up with Edward being where he was because he motioned for someone to come get him. Of course Edward made sure that he went fighting, but it was no use. They tied him up good and made sure that if he got up then he would be in a lot of pain. "Now, Seth, my dear mutt, it's time for our deal." Faolan turned and walked over to Seth who was lying on the floor. "I want you to get out of here and never come back. If you leave now I might send Jacob shortly after I'm done what I'm about to do. If you stay close then I'm sure you might be able to-"

The door flying across the room was what cut Faolan off. There was Sam, panting in the door way with Emmett and Carlisle at his sides. I couldn't hold back the smile that was making its way on my face.

"Let them go!" Emmett snarled, inching forward slowly. Sam made sure he didn't go anywhere that would get us all killed, but I could see the disgust on Sam's face even though his face was covered in thick fur.

"Now why would I do something like that?"

"Because if you don't, you will be ripped to pieces." Emmett seemed like a time bomb just waiting to explode.

"Emmett, calm down, please." Carlisle said calm, not taking his eyes off Faolan who was now standing next to Jacob.

"Carlisle. Get to Jacob! Now!" I was confused by Edward's outburst until the knife came out of no where and was pressed against my throat. "Jacob!" Faolan curled himself around me so that he stood behind me and so that he was hidden for a bit. He must have done something while he stood there because suddenly I was lowered to the ground. I was forced to my knees and Faolan's hand pulled my head back against his stomach. The blade was pressed against my neck, but it wasn't enough to make blood come out of my neck, yet.

"I would use caution if I were you. This may be a knife and all, but, guess what, it is soaked in vampire venom so if any of you do anything I don't like, a little cut could mean death to your dear Jacob." Faolan moved forward so that he was pressed against me.

I glanced over at Edward who was looking at me with these wide eyes that made me want to go over to him and hug him and tell him everything would be ok.

'_Edward, listen to me. I'll be fine. I need you to calm down enough to listen to my thoughts.'_ I paused and waited for him to look directly into my eyes before continuing on that train of thought. _'I won't die, I promise you that. I will just push this knife away, stab Faolan with it and signal for the others to come and attack. We will be fine. Like you said, everything will be ok.'_ I smiled, knowing that most people probably thought that I was nuts right then. I probably was, but hey it made Edward seem to calm down a bit.

Taking in a deep breath, I waited for Faolan to do something so that I could make my move. Fortunately, I didn't have to wait long.

A few seconds after waiting Faolan slide down behind me and pressed his lip against the curve of my neck. To make his loosen up a little I let out a groan and pressed myself against him. I could see the smirk on his face as he reached around me with his free hand and pushed his hand into the opening in the front of my pants. If Edward had been the one doing this I might think it was exotic, but this just scared me. He could easily hurt me a lot, but it was now or never.

So after letting out yet another groan, which was forced of course, I brought my hands up and smacked the knife away from my throat and pulled his hand out of my pants. I made sure that I was quick when I pushed him away because right now I had surprise in my favor.

"Sam!" I screamed, scrambling to my feet and hoping he knew that I wanted him to takeover from there. Luckily, he knew exactly what I wanted and he flew in the air and landed on Faolan. I heard a whine and a scream at the exact same time and I looked back to see the knife plunge deep into Sam's back as he bit onto Faolan.

"Sam!" I yelled running back and taking the knife out as soon as I could. It was too late. He was already withering in pain and looking up at me with these eyes that screamed that he was in pain. It only lasted for a moment though because both of their body's went limp after a second and I knew at that point that I shouldn't have done that. I should have bit him myself.

I glanced over at Seth who had gotten away, but still had the chain around his neck. He was human and he was crying. He looked between me and Sam for a moment before coming over to me and hugging me. I think all of Faolan's goons ran away when they saw that we were going to fight back -- thank god they didn't stick around or this would probably have been worse.

"I'm sorry Sam." I whispered, dropping to my knees and pulling Sam's wolf body into my arms. His fur was still soft and warm, but it wasn't like it was before for some reason. Although that little bit of change didn't stop me from burring my face into his fur and crying my eyes out.

I don't know how long I was there, but by the time they finally pried me from Sam's corpse, Edward was untied and at my side, whispering nonsense that I couldn't quiet understand.

"Jacob, I'm sorry." Edward muttered as he pulled me too my feet, making sure I didn't fall over. For a moment I looked around at the others who had now showed up. They all had sad expressions on their face, especially Leah, who was crying her eyes out. I may not like her too much, but that made my chest hurt, so I pushed past everyone else and pulled her into my arms. Even though I was the one who sent him to his death she let he hold her for a while as she continued to cry.

"We have to get going." Carlisle whispered into my ear as he placed a hand on my shoulder. I nodded and let go of Leah. Her eyes were red and her cheeks were stained with cheeks. I hadn't realized it before, but she stood there naked in front of me, which she had never done before.

"I'm sorry Leah." I whispered as I looked over at Edward who was waiting patiently for me to come to him. I felt bad that I had been with everyone else besides him and he had been the one probably most affected by this because I had been kidnapped, tortured, and he was the one who had to save me, to try to make sure that I would be safe, yet he stood there like nothing had ever happen. Sure, to most that would make them want to slap him, but it actually made me feel a bit better. "I told you, we wouldn't die." I smiled weakly at Edward who smiled back and nodded.

He grabbed my hand and pulled me out of the room. We were on our way home. I would be able to go home and be with my Edward once again after a week. Oh thank god.

….[][][]….

_I know it's short, but I don't really know what else to do. If you people tell me to continue I probably will, but this might be the end. Sorry for the short chapter again. - Nikki_


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer**: _I do not own any of this because it belongs to Stephanie Meyers. No matter how much I might want the Twilight characters to belong to me, they don't._

**Warning**: _This is a yaoi story which means there will be guy on guy, but beyond that there may be violence, rape, or anything else along those lines. I'm not completely sure yet, but I will put in the summary for the chapter if there will be rape, violence and what not. If you don't like anything like that, you probably shouldn't read this story. Although, I assume that if you are looking at this, then you will most likely not mind any of that._

….[][][]….

_Edward's P.O.V._

I let out one last sigh and put the rose into the pocket of my tuxedo pocket. I put it there because I didn't want to hold it in my hand just yet. I would have to put it in the casket that held Sam. It was because he saved Jacob, but he gave his life to do so. I owed him a lot. I probably owed him a lot more then I could give.

"Edward, are you ready to go?" Jacob came into the room, his hair shorter then it was a few days ago because he got it cut. He was wearing some clothes that Alice had picked out the day she had died. It wasn't the actual clothes that she had bought because they had burned along with her, but I had remember what she had thought looked best on him and so I had returned to get that outfit. It had been a nice pair of jeans, which were so dark they looked black, and a black shirt that was covered by a leather jacket. He wore a pair of black boots that made him look like he belonged on a motorcycle, which he probably should be on, but I'm too paranoid to let him do something like that now.

I nodded and walked over to him, kissing him gently, letting him kiss me back if he wanted. I was a bit surprised by the force that he kissed me back with. I defiantly didn't expect him to push me back against a near by wall, pinning me there so that I couldn't move anything.

"Jacob, what are you-" Jacob cut me off my kissing me again, only this time he wedged a leg between my legs and bit my lip enough to make me wonder if he was planning on killing me the same way that Sam killed Faolan. Apparently, if our venom get's in the other breed it killed the other and that is a painful way to die, or, so I've heard.

Jacob let up on my lip and moved so that he could bite and suck on my neck, making me groan loud enough that if anyone had been in this house besides us, they would have heard it loud and clear. Although, I couldn't keep myself from trusting my hips against his because it's what I was so used to doing and it felt so damn good. He was making me so horny that I was barely able to think straight. I knew that this wasn't right, but it felt so god damn good.

"Jacob, we have to… Nnn… stop." I managed, pushing back gently on his chest.

"No we don't." He stated in a cold, almost emotionless voice. I didn't like it, but now he had his hand in my pants stroking my cock gently with his hand. It made me groan again, although this time he took that as a 'fuck me now', so he pulled his leg out and pulled both my pants and my boxers down roughly.

"Jacob!" I screamed, looking down at my half naked body. He was already working on his own pants and I didn't like this, not at all. "Would you stop?" I finally gave up on being gentle and pushed him so hard that he hit the door hard, making it break in half. "What the hell is wrong with you? I don't mind having sex, but make sure I want to do it." I growled, pulling my pants and boxers back into place.

"You looked like you wanted it." Jacob smirked and got to his feet and brushed himself off before sighing and running a hand through his hair. "I'm sorry." That was all he said before he turned around and walked through the door.

With a sigh I turned around and looked at myself in the mirror. I looked like I did before he tried to fuck me, but I didn't feel the same. I actually felt violated.

'_Edward, hurry up.'_ That was Carlisle. He was ready for me to be at the funeral home. So now I was going to have to get Jacob and take him to where Sam was going to be buried. This wasn't going to be easy.

I slowly walked out of the room I was in and into the hallway, where I found Jacob curled up in a corner crying. He wasn't having mood swings; he just didn't know how to act anymore. He just lost someone that he may have fought with a lot, but the man was his family. Loosing family is hard, I should know. With a sigh I sat down next to him and pulled his head into my lap, stroking his hair gently. I didn't know if we would be able to make it to the funeral.

"I'm sorry." Jacob muttered softly through a few sobs. His hands were clinging to my pants and I knew then that we were going to be late. Of course I would take the blame. I would say something stupid and I would be scolded, but it was worth getting in trouble if I could get Jacob to calm down.

"It's alright Jacob. It's ok." I whispered as I continued to try and calm him down. Luckily, after a while, he stopped crying and relaxed. He hadn't slept for three days, since Sam was killed. He has been up, pacing, running around, or simply sitting there, unable to sleep. I never slept, but for him to not sleep it was rather strange. The last time he hadn't slept like this was when… Well, to be honest, I don't know when the last time was that he didn't sleep like this. I don't think he has even acted like this before.

Jacob's eyes closed and it looked like he was going to sleep for once. That was good, but at the same time bad.

"Jacob dear, can you wait an hour before going to sleep?" I asked, shaking his shoulders so that he would open his eyes. He groaned, but nodded in response. "Ok, I'll make sure to let you go to sleep after the ceremony. Ok?" Jacob nodded again, but didn't make a move to get up.

I laughed and moved so that I could let him get on my back, so that I could carry him to the car. He was such a big baby.

As I walked to the car with Jacob on my back I felt him snuggle up closer to me. God he could be so cute even when he is so sad. I don't think I've ever known someone who could be so adult like and be so childish all at the same time.

When I got to the car I shifted his weight on my bad so that I was able to use one of my hands to open up the passenger door of the silver Volvo that I had. Once the seat was back so that he would be able to be lying down I put him in and made him comfortable, or at least a position that looked like it would be comfortable. Then I buckled him in place and closed the door softly. Once I knew that he was slowly drifting off into a sleep that I would probably be able to wake him up in if I needed to, I walked over to my side of the car and slide in the drivers seat. I sat in the seat and closed the door, glancing over at Jacob who was now asleep.

I smiled and started the car before strapping myself in. I probably wouldn't get pulled over simply because Bella's father knew that I was probably in a hurry, but I did it nonetheless.

The car roared to life and I was able to pull out without making too much noise. Although, as I was driving towards where Sam was going to be buried my head started to pound and I started to feel weird. I didn't know what was going on. All I knew was that I need to pull over before something really bad happened.

Sadly, I was too late for that. Once I went to go to the side of the road I blacked out and the next thing I knew I was outside of the car, lying in the middle of the road, glass lying all around me. I got up and looked around. I didn't see the car, but I realized that because Sam was being buried deep in the Hoe Rainforest and we had been driving on a narrow road that was right next to a huge drop, where the car had probably dropped down. I glanced around again to see if Jacob had fallen out, but he was no where in sight. He was either still in the car or at the bottom of the ditch near the car.

"Jacob!" I yelled, hoping for an answer. When I was able to see over the cliff I saw the car. It was ruined completely. The front end was smashed in, the driver door was off its hinges, there was no glass in any of the widows, the top was caved in, three of the tires had fallen off and the other was bent, and there were dents and scratches everywhere else. It wasn't on fire though, but it would probably be soon. Although I saw the car's destruction to the ground around it I didn't see Jacob.

I jumped, without thinking, and landed on the ground next to my car. I glanced in the window and saw Jacob franticly trying to get free. There was blood everywhere, but I could see what was pinning him. The driver seat had somehow come undone and was pinning him to his seat.

"Jacob!" I screamed again, climbing inside just as the engine began to blaze. I didn't care tat the heat was on my back and I didn't think about the danger I was in until I pulled the seat off of Jacob, making me go closer to the flame. We were surrounded and Jacob was bleeding horribly. From the way he was laying and because he didn't move when the seat was off I knew that he was hurt badly.

As I put the seat to the side I looked back at the fire that was about to burn both of us alive. Just as I was going to pull him out of the burning car the fire made the top of the car collapse and hit my back, causing me to be unable to get either of us out of the burning car.

"Edward, are you ok?" Jacob's voice was hoarse, but he sounded like himself besides that.

"I'm… fine." After I finished talking I coughed and blood came out of my mouth. Jacob obviously noticed because he looked at me with these large eyes that just screamed that he was scared. "I'll get you out." I said to him as I forced my way from under the top of the car. The cut my back wide open, but now I was out and there was room to drag Jacob out without him getting too hurt. Once he was out I collapsed on the ground, waiting to see what would happen. My skin is hard as rock, but it had been burned a bit and that made it like humans skin and that made it so the top of the car could cut me wide open. Were vampires able to bleed to death?

Looking over at Jacob who was slowly starting to heal himself I made sure that he was going to be ok. I smiled when I saw that he was hurt, but not as badly as I thought he was. All that seemed to be wrong as that the glass from the windows had cut him up a bit and that he was bruised where the seat had pinned him. That was about it.

"Edward, how do you feel?" Jacob asked, slowly getting up and making his way over to where I was. His hand rested on my chest and I let myself take in a deep breath. I had to make it seem like I had an idea of what was happening to me.

"I'm fine." I lied, smiling up at him with the most convincing smile I could muster up at this point. It probably wasn't too convincing.

Jacob sighed and forced himself to get to up and he picked me up. His arms cradled me as if I was a small child. My head rested against his chest, which had a bit of blood on it because of when I coughed just a little while ago. If it hadn't been for me feeling colder then I had before I probably wouldn't have let him carry me up that hill and towards where the funeral was going to be held. It was the closest place where people would be and be able to take care of me. That's when I finally realized that I couldn't move my feet. I tried, but nothing happened.

"Ja-Jacob." I said in a panicked voice making him look at me with wide, curious, scared eyes. "I… I can't move my legs." Jacob just stared at me for a moment before putting me down near a tree.

"I'll be back soon. I have to change and get help sooner then we both thought. I'll be back soon with the others. I'm such at least one of them will be in wolf form simply to show respect and all that jazz. Will you be ok by yourself for a bit?" He seemed like himself for a moment, cool headed, gentle, but I could see the frantic look in his eyes.

I simply nodded and before I could do anything he was off, running. It didn't take him long to get out of sight and I was left there, listening to the sounds of nature. In the distance I heard a wolf howl and I assumed it was Jacob because it was close. Shortly after his howl, he was joined by other howls that were further off in the distance. They would be here soon.

I sighed and leaned my head back against the rough bark of the old tree I was hiding under. There were bugs flying around it, but they seemed to stay away from me, except for one. There was one butterfly that had these wings that were this beautiful blue. I remembered seeing it before and looking it up a while back. It was called Adonis Blue, but I don't think it was supposed to be here in Washington. I'm not sure, but the last time I had seen it was in a little box. Right now it rested on my legs which were outstretched so that I wouldn't fall over.

"Hey." I whispered to the butterfly that went still when I spoke. After a moment it moved so that it rested on my shoulder and after a moment of it sitting there I smiled and relax. I all of a sudden felt better, even though I knew my life was still in danger.

When I opened my eyes there were move butterflies and they all looked the same. They all sat on me before a loud noise scared them away. It was Jacob.

"Edward!" He yelled, making his way through a bit of the forest. I glanced over at him and smiled, although this time it wasn't forced. I was able to smile without making my lips curve into that painful position.

He came over to me and the next thing I knew Carlisle was poking and prodding at my back. When Carlisle's sigh of relief came I looked back and saw that he was completely fine even when everyone else was scared out of their minds. He turned me over and placed a hand on one of my legs, tapping it. I felt it and I pulled my leg away. I could move my legs now?

"His body reacted like a humans for a moment, but it went to healing itself while I was looking over him. He should be fine. He should be healed completely by the time the funeral is over. Out of the corner of my eye I saw the Adonis Blue flying up onto a branch. It seemed to be watching as Jacob picked me up and carried me to where the funeral was. Jasper was calming a lot of the people that were there, including Billy Black who came rolling over when his son came back with me in his arms.

'What happened?" He asked in a rush, making Jacob put me down. I don't know why he had been caring me, but he had been and it had been kind of nice.

"The car slipped on something and it went down a cliff. We are fine now." Jacob smiled at his father and shot me a glance that I doubt Billy could have seen because it only lasted like half a second. We were going to be very careful now. After all we seemed to be danger magnets.

….[][][]….

_Its bad chapter I know, but I don't know, I just kind of wrote it. It wasn't originally supposed to be for this story, but whatever. Anyway, please review. The funeral and all that details will be in the next chapter. Sorry if things get a little more depressing as we go because I'm in a VERY depressed mood. If you really want to know you can ask, but it's not all that important. Anyway, thanks for reading. - Nikki_


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer**: _I do not own any of this because it belongs to Stephanie Meyers. No matter how much I might want the Twilight characters to belong to me, they do not._

**Warning**: _This is a yaoi story, which means there will be guy on guy, but beyond that, there may be violence, rape, or anything else along those lines. I am not completely sure yet, but I will put in the summary for the chapter if there will be rape, violence and what not. If you don't like anything like that, you probably shouldn't read this story. Although, I assume that if you are looking at this, then you will most likely not mind any of that._

….[][][]….

_Jacob's P.O.V._

I put Edward in one of the many seats that crowded the small clearing where the funeral was being held. The seats were set in rows only a few feet apart so that everyone could sit comfortably. Well, as comfortable as one could get when sitting at a funeral for one of your best friends.

With a smile plastered to my face, I looked at my father who had rolled over to where I was because I had shown up with blood all over me. What did he expect after I our car just crashed into a tree? Did he think that I would be ok?

"What happened?" Billy asked, looking over me with his old eyes. Did he really have to do that?

"The car slipped on something and it went down a cliff. We are fine now." I forced my smile to grow as I shot Edward a quick glance. I don't really know what really happened because I only woke up when the car collided with the tree. When I looked back at Billy, he was still looking at me with these wide eyes that were still worried. "Come on Billy; let's get you in a chair." Once that was said, I walked around and slowly wheeled his chair over to the front of all the chairs.

"Just move one of the chairs. I'll stay in my wheel chair." I nodded at his suggestion and pulled a chair out of the way so I could push him back into that space. Once he was sitting comfortably in the spot of one of the many chairs, I walked over to Edward who was still sitting in the same spot. He was starring blankly at the two pictures that were coming up. We hadn't had an official burial for Alice, so this was for both Alice and Sam. I figured that they were just now setting up the pictures because of what happened in the woods. Everyone had dropped what they had been doing and came to us, wanting to make sure we were ok. Some of the humans even came running. Bella sure had. She nearly kept up with the vampires. For a clumsy girl she sure had gotten fast.

"Jacob, can I talk to you for a second?" Bella asked, placing a hand on my arm as she gave me a look that was so innocent that I nearly remembered why I had loved her. Almost.

I nodded and followed her towards the back of all the chairs, where the clearing ended and the thick forest came crawling up a small hill. She leaned against a tree, crossing her arms in front of her chest. Her gaze wasn't on me, but I could tell what she wanted to say was something that would probably affect me a little, possibly a lot.

"What is it Bells?"

"It's Emily. She is so sad, angry, and depressed that she is a ticking time bomb. You know she doesn't blame you, she blames Edward." Bella shook her head and looked me directly into my eyes. "She thinks that if Edward hadn't fallen in love with you that Sam would still be here and this funeral would only be for Alice." She shook her head. "I tried to tell her that she was being foolish, but she won't listen. She is so pissed at Edward that she might actually do something."

"Bella, she may not like Edward at this point, but she knows better then to even yell at him right now."

Just after I finished speaking Emily's usually calm and sweet like honey voice came floating over to my voice. Although right now it was, just what Bella had said her mood was. She sounds so sad, yet she sounded like she was going to rip someone's head off.

"Edward! This is because of you! You are the reason Sam and Alice are dead!" I automatically made my way to Edward and Emily.

Edward was being good, not making a move while Emily screamed in his face from only about a foot away. She was glaring at him with this look that screamed 'you-are-the-worst-person-on-this-planet'. If it had been anyone else besides Edward, I probably would have just told her to calm down and that would be the extent of my efforts, but because it was Edward, I walked over and grabbed her arm, pulling her away from Edward. I spun her around so that she was facing me and I gave her a stern look that made her stop with the glares.

"Calm down Emily. I know things have gotten bad, but you have to trust me on this, it's not Edward's fault. What happened was mostly my fault. I have gotten careless." I leaned down, pressing my forward to hers. "I'm sorry Emily. I didn't know something like this would happen." I wrapped my arms around her and forced to towards me. At first she struggled to get free, but after a while she melted to my body and her soft sobs could be heard through my calming mumbles.

I rested my head on the top of her head and glanced over at Edward who had gotten to his feet. He looked like he could barely stand on his own, but somehow he was managing it.

"Now Emily, go sit down and wait for everything to start. I'll make sure everything else goes smoothly." I finally let her go and she walked slowly over to a seat next to Seth and Embry. She sat between them and I turned to Edward who looked like he had just been slapped in the face.

I instantly walked over to him and wrapped my arms around him just as I had done with Emily, only this time it felt so much better. I was glad that Edward and I were bother still alive, but because of us two of our family members had been killed right in fro of us. Well, I guess I didn't see Alice die.

"I'm sorry Edward." I whispered into his ear as I cradled him in my arms. His arms snaked around me and he buried his face into my chest. I didn't think it was possible for a vampire to cry, but the next thing I knew, my shirt was soaked with tears. He always make himself seem like he is tough and nothing ever fazes him, but not now. He reminded me of a child that just lost a parent or a brother. In this case, he lost his sister, nearly lost me, and then he almost died himself. "I'm so sorry."

How long we stood there, I was unsure, but when I finally got him to sit down everyone else was in his or her seats. I, of course, sat next to Edward and because he was probably, still in a bit of pain I let him lay down, resting his head on my lap. As the funeral went on, I began to stroke his hair, listening to the sobs fill the air. When I glanced over at Carlisle, he looked like he was going to cry. That's when I noticed that Jasper looked like he had just died.

Well of course, he had died, the love of his life lay in a coffin and there was no one around that could make him calm down. If he wanted he could calm everyone else down, but he probably wouldn't because a funeral was time for mourning. His jaw was set and his eyes were focused on the picture, a very well done painting, of Alice. She was smiling and her pixie hair made her look so much younger then she actually was. I glanced back over at Jasper and he looked at me with these eyes that made my chest hurt. I felt so bad for him.

I hope I don't have to go through that any time soon.

Actually, I hope to never have to go through what he was going though.

……….

As the funeral was wrapping up a few raindrops made their way down from the sky, kitting a few people. Many people quickly said good-bye to Alice and Sam, then left. They didn't want to get wet, which confused. It was just rain.

Although, because Edward wouldn't take his head off my lap I just sat there for a while and I watched a lot of people, including the Cullen's, scurry off. They probably needed to feed, but after a while, it was just me, Edward, and the man who was going to finish the burial still hanging around. Although I told him that I would finish up because he looked nervous being out here.

"Ed, you have to get up so I can burry Sam." Edward complied, but didn't get up. He simply moved his head so that I could stand up. Before he could put his head down, I took my shirt off, folded it up and placed it under his head so it could act as a pillow.

With a sigh, I walked over to the grave sight and I nearly broke down. His coffin was closed, but his picture lay on top of it. He was smiling and had his arm slung over both Seth and I, making us feel small. I still remembered my original assignment, why I had started going to Forks High School, but we had ignored that now. He had been too concerned about the safety of everyone, mostly me, instead of trying to find the bastard that had killed that kid.

I bit my lip and leaned down pushing a bit of dirt down into the hole where the coffin laid. It made a quiet noise, which I couldn't really hear over the roar of the rain. I blinked away the tears as I grabbed a near by shovel, putting the rest of the dirt over the casket.

"Good-bye Sam." I whispered, unable to hold back the tears any longer. They flowed out as I put the last scoop of dirt of the grave. I could no longer keep myself on my feet because my legs got wobbly, making me fall to my knees. The shovel was in the ground so I used it to lean against and keep myself from falling into the mud. The tears wouldn't stop flowing.

"Jacob." Edward's voice was hoarse and extremely quiet, but I heard it as he said my name. I didn't turn around. I simply sat there, crying.

Edward's arms wrapped themselves around me and he pressed his stomach to my back, resting his head on my shoulder. He started to mumble calming words, as I had down a little earlier, but it just made me start to cry harder. We lost two friends in the past week. There was no way that anyone was going to be ok.

Just then, a red rose popped into my view and it fell on top of Sam's grave. It rested there as the water pelted it as hard as it possibly could. It made me want to pick up the flower and keep it from the water, but I knew better. It would die after a while anyway. Maybe the water would kill me too.

"Jacob, don't think that." Edward choked out as he slowly began to cry again. I turned around and buried my face into the side of his neck. I clung to him like there was no tomorrow, but what would you expect? I was sad.

……….

Edward and I called a cab and when the cab came, we slid into the back, apologizing for how wet, we were and how dirty we would get the back seat. We of course said we would pay for it, but the cad driver waved our offers away and gave us a sad smile.

"I knew Sam. I know how you boys feel. I won't charge you for being at a friend's funeral."

We nodded and I rested my head against Edward who wrapped his arms around me. We tried to keep each other as comforted as we could, but neither of us could keep the tears from coming.

There was soft music playing in the background and I strained to hear what was playing. I listened to the words of the song that just came on closely, knowing instantly it was the song by Evanescence that was called "Hello". I closed my eyes and sang along in my head.

_Playground school bells rings again._

_Rain clouds come to play again._

_Has no one told you she's not breathing?_

_Hello, I'm your mind giving you someone to talk to._

_Hello._

_If I smile and don't believe,_

_Soon I know I'll wake from this dream._

_Don't try to fix me, I'm not broken._

_Hello, I'm the lie living for you so you can't hide._

_Don't cry._

_Suddenly I know I'm not sleeping._

_Hello, I'm still here,_

_All that's left of yesterday._

When the song ended I took in a deep breath, looking over at Edward who seemed to be listening to the songs too. It was a good song, but it sure was depressing. With a deep intake of breath I looked out the window and watched the water run past the window, unable to stay where it was do to the wind.

….[][][]….

_I know I know, it took me forever and it's a short chapter. I'm sorry! I've been somewhat distracted with finals. Yes, I'm still in school. Shocker huh? Anyway, I hope you all liked this chapter. - Nikki_


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer**: _I do not own any of this because it belongs to Stephanie Meyers. No matter how much I might want the Twilight characters to belong to me, they do not._

**Warning**: _This is a yaoi story, which means there will be guy on guy, but beyond that, there may be violence, rape, or anything else along those lines. I am not completely sure yet, but I will put in the summary for the chapter if there will be rape, violence and what not. If you don't like anything like that, you probably shouldn't read this story. Although, I assume that if you are looking at this, then you will most likely not mind any of that._

….[][][]….

_Edward's P.O.V._

When the cab came to a stop in front of my place, I grabbed Jacob's hand and pulled him out of the backseat. I leaned through the open passenger window and handed the driver the money we owed him. He took it and said sorry to us one last time before he drove off, a little too quickly if you ask me.

"Edward." Jacob's voice was soft and his hand shaking. He was probably tired, but that wasn't what was running through his mind at the moment. I looked over to see Jasper sitting on the porch, looking at us with black eyes. When was the last time that he had eaten? I probably didn't want to know.

"Jasper, you are scaring Jacob. Could you please go in side? I'll let him go to my room and then we can talk."

'_I want to hunt, not talk.'_ Jasper barred his teeth and let out a low hiss. I watched him come over to us. His walk reminded me of a lion on the prowl and that made me wonder what he wanted to hunt. He wasn't thinking about hurting Jacob so I decided to just go ahead and let Jacob go to my room by myself. I'm sure if Jasper had a grudge it would be against me so I pulled Jacob close and kissed him on the cheek.

"Go to my room and sleep. I'll be in shortly." Jacob shook his head and held onto my hand tightly. I couldn't help but smile and kiss him. It wasn't a passionate kiss and it wasn't rough, it was just a gentle kiss to tell him everything would be ok.

Once I pulled back Jacob finally gave in and gave me this look that told me that if I wasn't back soon he would come looking for me. I couldn't let that happen so I pushed him towards the door and walked towards the woods. It didn't take us long to start running at full speed toward a good place where there would be some deer or bears that would be up at this time.

We both came to a halt when we got a whiff of something we didn't recognize. It reminded me of Jacob, but the smell was a little sweeter. It was like a mix of honey and something else I couldn't quiet name, but I was sure that if I took a bite my mouth would be completely filled with complete sugar. It sounds gross, but oh my god, it smelled so good. I needed to know what it was before I went completely insane when trying to figure it out.

"Edward, what is that?" Jasper asked his voice just above a whisper.

"I don't know." I glanced around to see if I could find what it was that we smelled. It didn't take long because after a second a pack of wolves, yes another pack of wolves, --not real wolves, werewolves -- came running out from behind a tree, running straight for us. I thought they were going to attack, but before we had time to do anything besides get in a defense stance they came to a halt, one of them changing into human.

It was a girl, which was a bit embarrassing. She was tall for a girl, probably around six foot and her hair was pitch black, probably reaching all the way to her knees, but it was a little wavy so that took away some of it's amazing length. Her eyes were this light green that reminded me of grass, also making them stand out against her bronze skin. Her full, pouting lips, were slightly spread apart as she panted and continued to watch both of us as if she had not smelled us before. Although I wanted to see the rest of her I didn't dare let my eyes stray from her face.

"Where are the other werewolves?" Her voice was smooth as ice, but it was as harsh as Emily's had been when she had confronted me earlier in the day.

"I'll show you to the rightful alpha if you give my brother a moment to catch some food." The girl seemed to think over my offer, but she nodded, crossing her arms over her chest. She waited a moment before turning around to face the six other wolves that were in her pack. That's when I saw that tattoo on her back.

The tattoo was of angel wings that started on the top of her back and ended towards were her back turned into her butt. I hadn't meant to look at her back side, but the tattoo intrigued me and when she turned around I got quiet a view of her… downstairs.

I coughed and looked away, just as Jasper came back, licking his lips. When had he left?

"Now, can we go?" She seemed to be impatient, but I simply smiled and nodded in response.

"I must warn you though that we have had a rough day and he is at a house were vampires live. Do you think you can handle that?" I hadn't meant to make that sound like a challenge, but apparently it had because a few seconds later she huffed and took a few strides so the distances that had been between us no longer existed.

"I don't care where he is. We need to warn him." She looked over at Jasper, who was simply staring at the two of us with his now golden eyes.

I was curious, but decided that if I needed to know I would have been told. So with a sigh I motioned for her to follow and began to run towards the house. Would we ever get at least one day of peace?

Once I reached the house I slowed down to a slow walk and walked to the door. I wasn't the one that opened the door though. Jasper got there first and as he went through the door her nearly ran into Jacob who seemed to be waiting for me, or… us. I wasn't sure, but I didn't really care. Once Jasper was out of the way of the door, I think he ran off to his room, I went to Jacob and wrapped my arms around him protectively.

"This girl wants to talk to you." I said knowing that Jacob could see over my shoulder just fine.

"My name isn't girl, it's Coco. Remember it." She grabbed the collar of my shirt and pulled me away from Jacob, glaring at me when I looked at her. What had that been for? "Also, don't tough the alpha unless you're the mate and if you _are_ his mate then at least don't touch him in front of other werewolves. It's disgraceful." With that she turned to face Jacob and began talking before I could. "Where is the rest of your pack?"

Jacob shook his head and looked at her with these tired eyes that screamed of annoyance. "My pack is where they are supposed to be. They are on the reservation." He glared at the boys behind her, which I hadn't noticed before glancing at me. "Edward, you know that I am not the alpha. I'm supposed to be, but Sam is." He walked over to me and grabbed my hand. "If you want to find Sam he is at his house. Sniff him out. He's the one that smells like Clovers." Apparently that was something interesting because the girl, _Coco_, looked at both of them with huge eyes.

"Sam? He is the alpha? That can't be right because you smell like the alpha." She turned and leaned over, letting her head hover over Jacob's shoulder. Once she got a lung full of his scent she nodded and placed her small hands on her nicely tanned hips. "You defiantly are the alpha. Whether he appointed himself the alpha in your absence or not, you are the alpha and that is that. He should be following you, not the other way around." She paused and looked over me. "So is this leech your mate or is he just here to protect you?"

"I guess you could him my mate, but I don't like calling the one I love a mate. I know I'm part animal, but it's still kind of creepy to hear that."

"Fine, let's just go and meet this Sam." She turned to walk away, but what we didn't follow her she got annoyed and her thoughts became dangerous.

"Hey now, no killing the hot boy and the blood sucker. That's not polite." I said, holding up my hands as if I was innocent and had done nothing. Although the shock that was over her face was priceless. She seemed to be confused about why Edward knew what she was thinking. "Sorry, I can read minds."

She simply sneered and looked at Jacob.

"Well?" I think Jacob finally remembered that Sam was dead because he sighed and shook his head. I almost forgot to. I was so used to Sam being here that I forgot for a moment that he had died. Damn.

"Sorry, we've had a long day and we are really tired so we accidentally let the fact that Sam has passed slip our mind. So I guess that does make Jacob the alpha." I looked at Jacob, watching as tears made their way into his eyes. It was going to be hard getting used to the fact that Sam was dead.

"He died? Well, that's all great and everything, but I need to talk to…." Her voice trailed off and I remembered that I hadn't told her what Jacob's name was.

"Jacob." Jacob supplied for her.

"Ok." She paused and glared at me. "I need to talk to Jacob. Alone." I looked at Jacob who nodded. I didn't hesitate before kissing him square on the lips, making sure dear Coco got a good look before walking out of the room.

……….

I came back into the room after a while and looked at Jacob who looked like he was about to pass out. Coco on the other hand looked furious.

"So, you aren't going to help us?!" She screamed. When Jacob shook his head she pulled her hand back, getting ready so slap him across the face. Luckily I had enough time to get in her way and she ended up hitting me instead of Jacob. Once her hand touched me I grabbed her wrist and pulled her hand away, glaring at her.

"You won't lay a hand on Jacob." I barked, letting go of her wrist after a while. "Now, Jacob said he wasn't going to help so that means you are leaving." I took a step forward hoping that she would back up. Sadly, all she did was smirk and lift a hand.

That's when one of her naked werewolf buddies came over and picked me up as if I weighed nothing more then a bag full of feathers and threw me over his shoulder. I was too surprised to do much of anything. Jacob on the other hand grabbed my leg and pulled me back into his arms. He glared at the other male before looked at me with eyes full of love and worry. I wasn't hurt, what had I missed.

"You are a fool! You know that Jacob _Black._ You are a god-damned fool." With that she turned and all the males followed her. I didn't know when they shifted but after a few seconds a howl split the air like a knife. They were doing something or other.

"What did they want Jacob?" I asked, turning to face the tired Jacob.

"I'll tell you in the morning. I want to sleep." Although I was curious I let Jacob end it like that and we walked to my bedroom. Once we were there I saw that Carlisle had gotten me a bed. I was happy, but I wanted to know why. Luckily Carlisle had left a note on the bed and I when I finally looked at it I was glad that Carlisle was so smart.

The note read:

_Edward,_

_I know that Jacob will probably be staying with us a lot now that Sam is gone. I got this bed because he needs the sleep and I'm sure it will be a lot more comfortable then laying on that old couch of yours. Anyway, if you want your couch back I can get it out of the basement, but I think that this bed would be more convenient for Jacob. I hope you two enjoy it._

_Carlisle_

I smiled and set the note to the side, watching as Jacob climbed onto the bed. Once he was under the covers I lay on top of them and wrapped my arms around Jacob who curled up and pressed his back against my stomach. He wasn't as warm as usual because the blanket stopped some of the heat, but that worked for me. Now he wouldn't get too cold.

With a deep sigh I began to think about what had happened today and the day before and the day before that. Life was getting so bad that I wondered if it could get any worse. Then I realized something.

It could.

….[][][]….

_Well, how is it? Is it worse then usual or better? Anyway, I know a lot of it is random, but whatever. The ending will be coming up soon. Originally this was going to be the last chapter, but then my mind wandered and well… this happened. Anyway, please review. - Nikki_


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer**: _I do not own any of this because it belongs to Stephanie Meyers. No matter how much I might want the Twilight characters to belong to me, they do not._

**Warning**: _This is a yaoi story, which means there will be guy on guy, but beyond that, there may be violence, rape, or anything else along those lines. I am not completely sure yet, but I will put in the summary for the chapter if there will be rape, violence and what not. If you don't like anything like that, you probably shouldn't read this story. Although, I assume that if you are looking at this, then you will most likely not mind any of that._

….[][][]….

_Jacob's P.O.V._

I fell asleep in Edward's cool arms and it was nice to be on a bed instead of that couch kind of thing that I had been sleeping on for a while now. Although when I awoke Edward wasn't there, which made me worry for a moment, but after I heard the shower going I realized he was probably taking a shower.

With a sigh I rolled over so that I was lying on my back and I starred at the cream colored ceiling. Sam was dead, Alice was dead, Jasper and Emily were going to bitch to us because of all of this, and Coco decided she wanted to bug me about werewolf crap. This was getting so annoying. When was this bad streak going to end? No, there is a better question then when it will end. Will it end?

I closed my eyes for a moment before I forced myself to my feet. Just then the shower shut off and I heard someone come out of the shower. With a half smile I walked the bathroom and opened the bathroom door. Edward stood there, completely naked and drenched in the water from the shower. He had a towel over his head but his eyes were peaking out from under it, looking at me with one cocked eyebrow. I let my eyes wander down from his face to his chest, then to his stomach, and then to his dick, which was slightly erect. What had he been doing in that shower?

"How did you sleep Jacob?" Edward asked as if I hadn't just walked in while he was still naked. Then again, why would that bother him? We have fucked before.

"I slept fine." I licked my lips and forced my gaze up. Edward had a smirk dancing on those devilish lips of his and before I knew what was happening Edward had me pinned against a wall, a leg between my legs and his hands pinning mine near my head.

"Good." With that he leaned forward and planted his lips against mine. They were rough and teasing. His tongue would run across my lips, but when I would open my mouth he wouldn't slide it in. Instead he just kissed with his lips, rubbing his hips against mine until I was practically moaning out pleas for him to stop teasing.

He simply laughed and pulled my hands above my head, pinning them there with only one hand. Sure I was strong enough to pull away, but why would I want to do that? After all he used his free hand to play with my nipples. He started with my left one, rolling it around and pinching it gently. He would rub his thumb over it gently because he knew not to be too rough with that area. It would hurt if he really got rough.

"Edward." I moaned out, bucking my hips towards his. He let go of my nipple and pushed his hand against my hips, forcing me to stay against the wall while he did all the rubbing and trusting of the hips. Every time he would move his hips he would make me want him more and I was beginning to wonder if he would make me want him anymore.

Then he pulled off the boxers that I had worn to bed and I realized that yeah, I could want him more. He was starting to stroke my cock as he moved my arms so that they were wrapped around his neck loosely. I don't think I could have done that by myself because right now my mind was lost in the bliss. Sadly, that didn't last. Because after a second I heard Edward swear under his breath and he let me go, grabbed the nearest towel. I grabbed it of course, but just looked at him with a curious expression.

"Coco is here. Cover yourself." I nodded and he found another towel, wrapping it around himself. "Come on. Let's go see that bitch." He grabbed my hand and we walked out of the bathroom just as Coco came strolling into the bedroom like she owned the place. Rosalie was screaming something at her but she got the door slammed in her face for it. I think it probably had something to do with the cigarette that was sitting on Coco's lips.

"Well, hello there. Did I come at a bad time?" Coco's voice was sweet and gentle, which defiantly didn't match her appearance. She wore old jean that were hanging loosely on her tan hips. She also wore a black tank top that was a little too small for her. She was wearing a bra, but it just made her boobs look huge. They looked like they were going to pop out of her shirt. Why was she wearing this?

"Yeah, you did." I said just as innocently as she had spoken.

"Oh good. Now, I really need you to help me out. I was talking to… Embry I believe, and they seem to want to help." She took the cigarette out of her mouth and let smoke snake its way out of her mouth. Talk about unattractive.

"Well of course they want to help." I stated, my voice going sour. "I don't want to talk about this now. Actually, I never want to talk about this or talk to you ever again. So if you don't mind leaving that would be great."

Coco simply placed a hand on her hip and placed the cigarette back into her mouth. She seemed to be waiting so I sighed and sat down. This girl didn't know what the word no was.

"Coco, I don't want to help you rid the world of Vampires." Edward looked at me and then at Coco with curious eyes. "First of all, I am in love with a vampire which posses a problem if you think about it. I wouldn't be able to kill every vampire because there is no way in hell that I would kill him or his family. Secondly, I only make sure the vampires don't break their promise and kill people. Why you are a werewolf does not concern me. Thirdly, other vampires don't bug me." Often. "So I have no reason to go around killing vampires I have never seen before in my life. For all I know they could be like Edward and I am not going to kill a vampire who is trying to simply live life." With that I got back up and walked so close to her that she had to back off. "Now, if you don't leave now then I will kick you out of here myself. If you _ever_ come back here or go around my pack you will regret it deeply. I swear to god that if you do anything here besides put your tail between your legs and run off you will not live to see next week."

Coco and Edward both looked at me in disbelief. I didn't care though. I just wanted Coco out of here and now. She was starting to get on my last nerve. If she didn't leave there might just be a dog fight. I don't think I'd be the one who would lose either.

"You are such a stubborn boy." She smiled and leaned forward. "I like that." Without warning Edward pulled me back, letting out a low hiss.

"You stay the hell away from him." Edward was glaring at Coco and his black eyes seemed to get darker. His lips pulled away from his teeth and I could see his white teeth. He looked like he was going to rip her head off. I think I would let him too.

Coco laughed and pushed him out of the way so she could grab my collar and pull me towards her. She didn't give me a chance to react before planting her lips on mine. It happened so fast that I didn't know what to do.

Then she was gone. Her lips were away from mine, she was out of the room, and she was out of the house. The only thing left was the smoke from her cigarette.

"Jacob." Edward held up my towel, which had fallen off sometime while we had been talking. "Be happy all she did was kiss you. She was planning on offing me and fucking you." I simply starred at him with wide eyes. For some reason my mind couldn't wrap around the fact that I had just been kissed by Coco. That bitch!

I grabbed the nearest thing, which turned out to be a pillow, and threw it at the door. It made a small thump and I turned to glare an Edward. I didn't mean to, but once I did I saw the shock and sadness in Edward's eyes.

"Edward." I reached a hand out and I half expect him to flinch away, but he simply grabbed my hand and kissed my knuckles.

Edward pulled me close and wrapped his arms around me. I snuggled close for a moment before pulling back. Embry. That son of a bitch. I was going to have to kill him. He was the one that wanted to kill the vampires. He knows that I'm in love with Edward and yet he says he will kill all vampires. Does he want to die?

I grabbed some pants and put them on, along with some shoes before I ran out the door. I wasn't going to wait for Edward. He knew where I was going and he could catch up.

It didn't take me long to get back to La Push were Embry was playing foot ball with the others on First Beach. They didn't seem to care that he was running towards them when they knew that he was somewhere in Forks, when that is a twenty minutes drive away. Was looking furious enough to make people back off not enough to get these guys to realize that there was something wrong?

They noticed something was wrong with my fist slammed into Embry's chest. He went flying and ended up in the water, probably ten feet out. He didn't get out of the water. He simply looked at me with a confused expression.

"What the hell man?!" Seth yelled, grabbing my arm and pulling me back from going to go drown Embry.

"He talked to that bitch and said he agreed that every vampire should be killed?!" I wanted to kill the bastard. Although from the way everyone was getting up and getting between Embry and I, I doubted that I would get the chance to hit him again.

With a huff, Seth and Quil kept me back while Leah and Paul went to check on Embry. Really? They were going to side with that bastard? Well fine!

"Embry, if you really want to kill every vampire on this planet go find Coco and tell her you want to join her pack! I will not put up with someone like that in this pack!" By the time I was done yelling Embry was up and was glaring at me. Quil let go of me and walked in front of where I was standing so that he stood next to Embry, who was soaking wet.

"Chill man. Who died and made you alpha?" Once Quil said it I could see the regret in his eyes. He knew the answer to his own question.

"Sam died! That's who!" With that I pulled my arm away from Seth and glared at them all. "All of you can leave for all I care, but when her pack comes here to kill the Cullen's get ready to kill me." I growled, stomping away. Edward was standing there, his expression gentle, but sad.

"Jacob…"

"Don't say a fucking thing Edward." I barked, pushing past him so that I was able to get out of there. I knew that I was being a little too emotional, but I just found out that I was leader and was going to have to make all the decision.

……….

I stopped walking and sat down on a bench that was randomly by the side of the road. There were a few cars that were going by, but not that many, which was nice. Although that didn't make me happy when Coco came and sat down next to me.

She was quiet, which surprised me, and after a while Edward came from the same that she had. He made no motion to come to me, but I assumed that was being Coco was here.

He probably hated her just as much as I did because he was the one that she was trying to kill. He had a reason to dislike her. I didn't. The only thing that she did to me was tell me what she wanted to do. I know that I had a reason to be mad, but not this mad. Jeez, I was like a girl sometimes.

"Go away." I whispered, letting my head drop a bit. I let it rest in my hands as I waited for someone to reply to me. I had thought that she would have said something rude, but I only heard her get up and walk a little ways away.

"Calm him down. I need to talk to him later." She paused and sighed. I assumed that she was talking to Edward, but I didn't care at this point. "I don't want him blowing up in my face this time." With that she was off.

I took a deep breath and finally looked up at Edward who had not moved. He was simply looking at me.

I got to my feet and made my way over to Edward, who wrapped an arm around me. I didn't press my body against his, he didn't press his body against me, and we just kind of stood there. It wasn't awkward though. Well, ok it was because we were in the street and when a car would come by they would almost hit us and then someone would yell at us.

Luckily, there were only a few cars out right now and we were able to stay there for a while without the threat of actually getting hit.

"Jacob…"

"I know I know. Let's go. I'll talk to Coco, but this time, I want you to stay with me." I paused and finally pressed myself against him. "Please?"

Edward nodded and pulled me off to the side of the road just as a car came barreling down the road. It would have probably hit us. I don't think it would have hurt us much. After all, it's just a car.

After a second so standing there we turned towards the road and began walking. How long it would take us to get home, I wasn't sure, but I didn't really care either. I wasn't looking forward to talking to Coco and I wasn't looking forward to facing my pack again, but I was going to have to… eventually.

………..

We came to a stop in front of the sign that said you were entering Forks and that's where Coco came to meet us. We didn't want to go back to Edward's place because Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, Carlisle, and Esme would probably get annoyed that we were having all these meetings at their place. I didn't want to go to my place because I figured that there were going to be others there.

When Coco finally showed she was by herself, which was weird, and she was calm as she walked towards me. She didn't look like the hard ass annoying chick I knew she was.

"Jacob. I need to ask you why this vampire is so important to you. I mean, he is just a blood sucking ass." Edward had to wrap his arms around me to keep me from ripping her head off. She still noticed that that comment made me mad so she held up her hand. "Calm down puppy. Let me continue before you decide to tear my head from my shoulders." She paused and I motioned for her to continue. "I understand that you are in love with the boy because I have to hand it to him, he is really hot. If he wasn't with you or a vampire I would do him. Anyway, why a vampire though? We are supposed to hate each other. It's in our blood."

I shrugged and looked over my shoulder at Edward. "I simply love him. Why do you need to know more then that?" I turned my attention back to Coco who was looking back at Edward.

"Well fine. I get it. Although I have one more question for you hot stuff." She paused for a moment before continuing. "What are you going to do if I come back and try to kill your boyfriend and your friends decide they would rather help me then you?"

"I won't have to worry about that because you won't ever come back here." I didn't have to think about that reply because I really didn't want her back here.

She simply smiled and turned around, her hand going in the air in a good-bye gesture. Then she mumbled something that I barely caught. "Good bye hot stuff."

I couldn't keep in the smile that made its way across my face. Maybe this would be the end of my bad streak.

….[][][]….

_Well, here is the next chapter. I think the next chapter will be the last. I am just kind of rambling now. So, I'm going to bring this too an end. Anyway, I hope everyone is having a nice summer so far and please review. - Nikki_


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer**: _I do not own any of this because it belongs to Stephanie Meyers. No matter how much I might want the Twilight characters to belong to me, they do not._

**Warning**: _This is a yaoi story, which means there will be guy on guy, but beyond that, there may be violence, rape, or anything else along those lines. I am not completely sure yet, but I will put in the summary for the chapter if there will be rape, violence and what not. If you don't like anything like that, you probably shouldn't read this story. Although, I assume that if you are looking at this, then you will most likely not mind any of that._

….[][][]….

_Jacob's P.O.V._

It's been a few weeks and I have received a few calls from Coco. The first time she called I told her that I didn't want to talk to her, but when I hung up she called right back and told me to listen. I found out then that she only wanted to kill all vampires because there were some over by her and that was why she changed. She was actually old enough to me my mother, which as rather creepy, but because of those vampires she had lost her love. He ha found out that she was a werewolf and freaked. He wouldn't talk to her, wouldn't go near her and because of that she worked up a grudge against the vampires. She had held it in for as long as possible, but a little while before she can come to see me her love had come back. She knew something was off, but she hadn't thought that he was a vampire until she saw him feed. That's when she finally lost it. She killed him, along with a girl that had come with him. She just wanted to take her anger out on something. Luckily she had cooled down when she had come here. Why that was, I wasn't sure, but she said it was because she saw that love could be stronger then anything else, which I guess is true.

Not only have I begun to understand Coco, who actually lives over in Oregon somewhere, but I stopped being angry with Embry. It turns out that she had twisted his words around, so it wasn't really his fault. Still, he had said that he hated vampires and that deserved a little scolding.

All in all, life was starting to get better. Edward and I usually had sex before I fell asleep in his arms and when we would wake up he would have already taken his shower and was busy making me a breakfast so big that I was stuffed at the end of it. That's not an easy thing to do because I'm a werewolf _and_ a boy. My stomach is an endless pit. Still, he managed to fill me somehow.

Is this real? Was my life actually turning out to be good? I didn't know, but I was enjoying myself now. Although Jasper and Emily were still a little depressed they now trusted Edward and I again.

Jasper wasn't dating again, but Emily was. Emily was going out with some boy that had moved into town recently. His name was Shane Glass or something like that. He was nice, but he seemed a bit full of himself. Nonetheless he is good to her and that's all that matters.

Sighing heavily I fell back onto the couch which was, surprisingly, empty. Being at my house for once was weird, but nice. Billy was sleeping in his room, and all the other werewolves were probably out playing football or something. It really was nice having time by myself, but after a little while I missed Edward, so I wasn't sitting there for long.

Luckily my boy toy, aka my boyfriend, could read minds and once I was off the couch he was at my door, knocking lightly on it to announce his presence. God he was good.

"Come in." I said, as I walked over to the door. I waited for him to come in, which didn't take long.

"Wanna go on a date?" Edward asked, motioning his head to something. I raised an eyebrow and looked at the new car in the driveway. It was a black limo! I knew he was rich, but was that necessary?

"Why do you have that?" I asked in complete awe.

"I am waiting to get my new car. Rose was protective of her car, Jasper won't let anyone touch Alice's car, Emmett's jeep is in the shop, and Carlisle's car is wherever he is. So, I rented a limo. Is that a problem?" I heard the laugh that he was trying to keep away from his lips.

I shook my head and as I did so, Edward pulled me out of the house towards the limo that was parked outside. The driver was outside waiting for us and when he saw us he opened the door, motioning for us to enter.

I slid in first, sitting on the seats that were adjacent to the driver seat. Edward came in after me and sat on the seat that sat between the two back doors. In front of me there was some whisky, some wine, and some other kinds of drinks along with some ice to keep the drinks cold. I had never been in a limo before, but I liked it. It was comfy and it made me want to take a nap. Although I managed to simply lie down on the leather seats and keep my eyes open.

"Where are we going?" I finally asked, not looking over at Edward who I knew was watching every move I made.

"Wherever you want to go." Before I could respond to what Edward had said he climbed on top of me and pressed his soft lips against mine gently. Well, it was gentle for a second and then he went wild. He moved my legs so that he could put himself between them and he forced his tongue into my mouth. You know how people usually ask for entrance first? Yeah, well, he didn't. Although it just made me horny so I guess it was ok.

"Sir, where are we going?" The driver asked the window that separated us from him was open, which made me slightly self conscious.

"Take us to Port Angeles." With that the little window went up and we turned out attention back to one another. "Sorry about that." Edward moved his head so he could let his teeth graze across my neck gently, which sent a shiver throughout my entire body. "This driver knows what my plans are; she just wanted to see some of the action." He let out a laugh that rang in the air like church bells. I love his laughter. I love everything about him and I doubt that will ever change.

Edward bit down on my neck, but not enough to break the skin. He bit down just enough to make me squirm under him, which made him chuckle. Why was seeing me squirm so much fun?

"It's fun because your hips go against mine." I blushed and pushed against his shoulders, making it so that his head just hovered over mine.

'_Bastard.'_

"I know." After that I gave in and he kissed me hard. It made me forget whatever had been on mind before and it made my head spin. Good thing I wasn't standing because if I had been then I probably would have fallen over. This reminded me of heaven for some odd reason, but if it was heaven that meant something bad had happened and I was dead. Even though that would suck, I didn't really care at this point. All I knew was that Edward was with me and that was all that mattered at this point.

A smile spread across both of our lips as I let my arms snake their way around his neck. As I pulled him closer he began to mess with my shirt. I didn't realize that his lips had left mine until I felt his skin against mine. God he was fast! How could he pull back long enough to take bother our shirts off without me knowing it?

Edward chuckled again and his breath rolled across my skin, making me shiver. Everything about him was cold, but I didn't care. It felt good against my own burning skin.

As our lips began to have a silent war, Edward yanked my shorts from my hips, exposing me to anyone that might be able to see inside the limo. Although that might be a little difficult because of how tinted the windows were for this kind of vehicle, so I guess no one would really be able to see. It was nice, but at the same time kind of creepy. No one knew if the inside of the limo held someone important or simply some stupid person who was blowing all their money on something as stupid as a limo. No offence to any limo drivers, it just, limos are expensive and if only going a short distance, is a bit pointless.

Edward shed his own pants and let them fall to the floor. Even before the material touched the floor of the car his hips were pressed firmly to mine. Because we were in a car there was a bit of rocking being done so his hips were moving against mine, making me moan softly in response.

Edward pulled my legs up a bit and positioned himself. He gave me no more warning then that because once I was in place he slowly pushed his dick into me. It hurt, but he made up for it by showering me with kisses and letting one of his hands wrap around my own dick. His dick was completely in me, but I forgot about it while he simply sat there and pumped his hand that was wrapped around my cock.

He had me on the verge of cumming when he stopped and started to kiss, bite, and suck on my neck. He waited until I was starting to calm down to start pulling his dick out and then pushing it back in a slow rhythm. Although it was slow it had been a while since he have actually gotten this far and the last time it had been the other way. When did I become the one that was one on the bottom?

I didn't think about that long because the pleasure started to build as his trusts became rougher and quicker. I hadn't thought that it would feel this good until now.

It didn't take long for me to cum, because while he was fucking me he started to pump that hand that was wrapped around me, and when I did I was out of breath. Edward came shortly after I did and when he did, he stopped thrusting and he pulled out. I tried to protest but he silenced me with a kiss. Jeez, why did he have to do that?

Edward moved me so that I was pressed against both him and the back of the seat. I was squished between the two, but I didn't mind. I was comfy. It looks like life was going to be good again.

….[][][]….

_I know the last chapter is short and everything, but I hope its ok. It ended with some yaoi! Oh and school is finally out for me! I'm so freaking happy. I'll have more time to write other stories. I'm so excited. Anyway, please tell me what you thought of the ending. - Nikki_


End file.
